Nadie como tu
by Torresx2
Summary: A algunos chicos del Campamento Mestizo han recibido un permiso de 3 dias para ir a Nueva York para pasar un tiempo entre personas normales. El hijo de Poseidon quiere aprovechar esto para darle una sorpresa a su novia y cierto hijo de Hermes tratara de conseguir algo que quiere hace años ¿Que tal les ira?
1. Chapter 1

**Aclaratoria: Semi-Universo Alternativo. Realidad de Percy Jackson, pero esta historia no está totalmente apegada a los libros. No sé si las parejas estén 100% correctas, pero las vi en otros fanfic y me gustaron. Las edades de todos comprenden los 17 y 18 años.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: ¡Se Cancela!**

Ese lunes amaneció como cualquier otro lunes de invierno: friolentamente helado, cubierto de nieve por doquier. El clima era perfecto para dormir hasta la primavera, lamentablemente no eran osos y su organismo no les permitía dormir tanto. Claro que algunos rompían las reglas y dormían de corrido hasta el mediodía, cuando el sol brillaba y calentaba un poco más que en la mañana.

Percy quiso ser de esas personas, pero su querida Annabeth no se lo permitió y al cuarto para el desayuno llamo a la puerta junto con Thalia, que solo estaba allí para fotografiar la cara de zombie del pelinegro cuando despertara. 20 minutos más tarde, luego de forzar la puerta, la sesión de fotos, tirar a Percy de la cama y que este se diera una ducha, se fueron a comer.

Terminado el desayuno, Thalia fue a buscar a su hermano, Jason, dejando solos a Percy y Annabeth.

-¿Quieres dar un paseo?- propuso el.

Ella sonrió encantada. Caminaron tomados del brazo, uno muy cerca del otro por el frio, o esa era la excusa. Se acercaron al lago y se sentaron en roca mientras charlaban. A su alrededor, los campistas hacían guerras de bolas de nieve como Chris y Clarisse; o patinaban, como Leo, pero a diferencia de él, los demás no lo hacían con el trasero.

-Y… ¿Qué tienes planeado?- pregunto Annabeth en un momento, Percy la miro sin disimular su confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No lo recuerdas?

Esa frase activo las alarmas del hijo de Poseidón ¿recordar? ¿Qué debía recordar? ¿Aniversario, cumpleaños? No eso ya había pasado. Se preocupó. Rogaba que no fuera esas celebraciones por tener " _x_ " días de novios. Sino estaba muerto. Muy, muy asustado pregunto.

-¿Recordar que?- ella rodo los ojos.

-¡El sábado es Navidad!- Percy sintió el color regresar a su rostro, más relajado sonrió.

-Ni creas que voy a decirte.

-No tienes nada ¿cierto?- la chica arqueo una ceja.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cómo crees eso?.

-No te acordabas que ya casi es Navidad-

El abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró en el último segundo, no era buena idea discutir con la hija de Atenea.

-Ya se me ocurrirá algo- Annabeth lo miro escéptica- lo prometo.

Luego se eso se dirigieron a sus respectivas actividades, en las cuales, Percy solo podía pensar en lo que se avecinaba: Navidad. Suspiro. Era el peor día para ser novio. Si fueran amigos no tendría importancia, pero como era Annabeth se suponía que tenía que hacer algo lindo, algo especial para ella. Aunque ella no le exigía, sabía que Annabeth esperaba algo así. El problema: nunca tenia éxito. No pudo evitar la Navidad del año anterior.

Jason planeo una súper cena para Piper cerca del lago; Luke le regalo a Thalia, en ese momento solo eran amigos, unos zapatos alados, algo que ella quería desde hace tiempo. Chris le regalo una espada a Clarisse hecha por el mismo, aunque obviamente no era su especialidad, una hoja plateada y mango dorado con el nombre de ella, claro que era decorativa pues aunque era bonita no era precisamente buena para pelear, mas filo tenía un cuchillo de mantequilla. El caso es que a Clarisse le encanto. El no pudo ni regalarle una flor, pues la condenada murió antes de llegar a la cabaña de Annabeth. Así de mal salían sus planes en Navidad. Ese año todo iba a salir bien, obligatoriamente y porque sí.

* * *

Pasada la hora de la cena, Quirón llamo a Percy a la casa grande. Cuando el llego vio a Anabeth, Grover, Thalia, Luke, Chris, Clarisse, Piper, Jason, Will, Leo y Nico. Bastante confundido se sentó entre su novia y su mejor amigo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- pregunto curioso, los demás se encogieron de hombros. Entonces entraron el señor D y el centauro.

-Buenas noches, campistas- saludo Quirón con una sonrisa, Dionisio estaba cruzado de brazos, refunfuñando como un niño de 5 años- se preguntaran que hacen aquí…

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamo Clarisse de mal humor, tenía una clara cara de sueño. Quirón arqueo una ceja, Chris le tapó la boca a su novia y le sonrió al centauro para que continuara.

-Bien- miro a los jóvenes, rogando no ser interrumpido- desde hace algún tiempo algunos chicos han estado pidiendo permiso para salir al exterior y convivir con los mortales como… " _jóvenes normales_ "- Chris y Luke sonrieron, habían sido ellos los que en repetidas ocasiones insistieron- hablamos- señalo a Dionisio y a el- y llegamos a un consenso.

-¡Veré a mi mama!- celebro Percy.

-¡Veremos a su mamá!- celebraron todos los demás, abrazándose como si fuera año nuevo.

-Pero no he terminado- susurro Quirón sorprendido.

Los campistas celebraban la misión del siglo y ni siquiera habían terminado de escuchar la noticia. Dionisio comenzó a cambiar de blanco a rojo, de rojo a morado y casi pudo jurar que se volvía azul. Si no fuera un Dios seguro le fuera dado un patatús.

-¡CALLENSE ENGENDROS DE SUS PADRES!- exploto el Dios del vino, desahogando el arcoíris en su rostro- ¡listo se acabó! ¡Se cancela la salida!


	2. Apartamento para 14

**Capítulo 2: Apartamento para 14**

Los chicos callaron instantáneamente, mientras el rostro de Dionisio volvió a su tono natural. El Dios sonrió un poco y dijo:

-Bien, me voy a dormir.

-¡No!- exclamaron los campistas rápidamente.

Comenzaron a pedir disculpas y a excusarse, el Señor D tenía el rostro severo pero por dentro reía a carcajadas, le encantaba cuando los chicos se ponían así, frunció el ceño aún más al ver que Clarisse estaba tumbada en una silla sin hacer nada.

-" _Todos o ninguno"-_ gruño mentalmente Dionisio. Se sintió generoso y le dijo a la hija de Ares- ¿tú no piensas decir nada?

La muchacha arqueo una ceja como diciendo " _¿usted qué cree?_ ". Al verla Dionisio volvió a ponerse arcoíris. Rápidamente los chicos miraron a Clarisse.

-Discúlpate- exigió Annabeth.

-¿Por qué lo haría?-

-Solo hazlo- insistió Leo.

Clarisse sonrió sarcástica, los semidioses se ponían nerviosos ¡querían salir! Luke tuvo que sujetar muy fuerte a Thalia para que no fuera a golpear a la hija de Ares, cosa que decepciono a Dionisio, que esas dos pelearan era como ver a un par de gladiadores.

-Por favor- pidió Chris en un susurro, haciéndole ojitos. Ella gruño, él sabía que no resistiría esa mirada, pues era la que usaba cuando quería algo o hacia una travesura. Clarisse se puso de pie.

-Por favor discúlpenos- el Dios del vino sonrió satisfecho, estaba exhausto (aunque no hacía más que jugar póker) por eso no la hizo suplicar.

-Quiron les explicara el resto- dijo el Señor D con un bostezo y se fue de allí.

El centauro se paró nuevamente frente a ellos sonriendo, gesto que los relajo. Había mundos de distancia entre Quiron y Dionisio, no había necesidad de decir a cuál de los dos preferían los semidioses.

-Ahora- dijo Quiron- el que me interrumpa se va. Ellos asintieron, Leo se mordió la lengua- la mayoría de ustedes ya es mayor de edad y pueden protegerse muy bien solos- los jóvenes sonrieron con orgullo- por lo tanto… decidimos darles el permiso.

Como si todos estuvieran conectados, los chicos se pusieron de pie y "gritaron" en completo silencio, como si estuvieran viendo un partido de futbol, fueran anotado y puesto la T.V en mudo. Las chicas, por otro lado, aplaudían y gritaban también en mudo. Quiron rio en voz baja, les hizo una señal con la mano y ellos volvieron a sentarse.

-De acuerdo, Argos los llevara a Nueva York y se quedaran en un departamento cerca de Central Park- Percy se emocionó aún más, ese lugar no estaba lejos de la casa de su madre- irán el miércoles en la tarde y volverán el domingo antes de mediodía.

-¡Pasaremos Navidad allá!- exclamo Percy.

-¡Comida de Sally!- dijeron Thalia y Nico casi babeando.

-Recuerden que no deben causar problemas-advirtió Quiron, todos miraron de reojo a Percy- Grover está a cargo de cuidarlos.

-Pero nosotros no conocemos la ciudad del todo- acoto Piper.

-Yo si- sonrio Percy.

-Somos…- ella los conto- 12 en total y no creo que quieras pasar todo el día rodeado por todos nosotros- Percy asintió, pensativo. ¡Obvio no quería a todos alrededor! También quería pasar tiempo con Annabeth. Y sobre todo con su madre, la veía muy poco para compartirla con tanta gente.

-Tranquilos- hablo el centauro- en la ciudad habrá alguien que los ayudara con eso.

-¿Quién?- Nico lo miro con recelo.

-Ya lo verán- sonrió Quiron- ahora vallan a dormir.

* * *

La noticia corrió rápido por el campamento. Muchos semidioses se quejaron, no les parecía justo que solo ellos pudieran salir, pero Quiron les explico:

-Ellos tienen años de entrenmiento. Podrán defenderse en el mundo real.

Y era verdad, ellos eran mayores de edad y los más talentosos a la hora del combate. Cuando el miércoles llego, todos tenían sus equipajes listos. Estaban muy emocionados. La mayoría tenía muchas cosas planeadas, pero sobre todo Percy. En esos días había elaborado todo un plan para sorprender a Annabeth. Por su mente paso el recuerdo de que todos sus planes eran algo suicidas pero no le dio importancia ¿Qué tan mortal podía ser tratar de hacer algo lindo por su novia? A las 3 de la tarde los semidioses abordaban la furgoneta del campamento. Iban algo apretados, por eso fueron por parejas para que la cercanía no fuera tan incomodad.

Más o menos a las 5 llegaron a su destino, con entusiastas despedidas se alejaron de Argos y se adentraron en un edificio de al menos 30 pisos de altura.

-Piso 26, apartamento 2- dijo Annabeth. El grupo se dividió para subir por ambos ascensores, eran muchos para uno solo y no contaban las maletas. Llegaron y Thalia abrió la puerta, las 4 chicas entraron primero dejándoles a ellos entrar el equipaje.

Después de arrastrar todo adentro, los chicos miraban el lugar entre jadeos. Menos Grover, quien disimulaba los problemas en sus piernas y no cargo nada. El apartamento tenia sala de estar muy amplia con un gran sofá y varios sillones con almohadones y cojines, dividido de la cocina por una barra de desayuno y un gran ventanal que daba una excelente vista de la ciudad. Sonrieron aún más, eso debía ser obra de los Dioses.

-¿Y qué les parece?- una voz sonó a sus espaldas, sobresaltándolos.

-¡Rachel!- dijeron todos. Ella les sonrió.

-Tengo hambre- entonces apareció Tyson, el ciclope.

Saludaron al ciclope y a la muchacha, Will tardo especialmente en ella.

-¿Si les gusta?- la pregunta provoco un estallido de pláticas cruzadas- creo que mejor vemos las habitaciones- y los guio por el pasillo del apartamento.


	3. Noche a lo Disney

**Capítulo 3: Noche a lo Disney.**

30 minutos después, estaban todos en la sala de estar alrededor de la mesa de centro donde Annabeth había puesto un plano del apartamento que ella misma había dibujado. Los semidioses se estaban friendo seriamente el cerebro: la división de los cuartos no estaba fácil.

4 habitaciones. 3 grandes y una pequeña. 10 camas en total. 6 estaban dispuestas en 3 literas. En la primera y segunda habitación 2 camas, en la tercera una litera a la derecha y otra a la izquierda; y en la más pequeña una litera.

-Las chicas pueden compartir la habitación con las literas-propuso Jason.

-Una de nosotras dormiría en el suelo- objeto Clarisse, las demás asintieron de acuerdo

-Y solo quedarían 6 camas- añadió Nico, frunciendo el ceño- yo no dormiré en el piso.

-¿Y si dormimos en habitaciones mixtas?- dijo Leo en tono coqueto, pasando sus brazos por los hombros de Thalia y Rachel. Luke y Will, sentados al otro lado de cada chica, le dieron un zape al muchacho.

-¡Auch!

* * *

-¡BAJO EL MAR! ¡BAJO EL MAR! VIVES CONTENTA SIENDO SIRENA. ERES FELIZ…- cantaban todos, liderados por Percy.

Esa noche había un especial de películas en Diney Channel. No sabían muy bien por que veían eso. La idea era cenar y poner un karaoke que tenía Rachel, pero las chicas encendieron la T.V. y en cuanto vieron el especial, lo dejaron. Luego de unas tazas de ponche de huevo bien cargado, los chicos encontraron divertidísimas las películas.

-Esas hadas odiaban a Aurora- dijo Thalia, frunciendo el ceño- un vestido horrible y pastel crudo, mejor dénsela a Malefica de una vez. Luke soltó una risita y le regalo una sonrisa, por demás encantadora, a la muchacha. Esta desvió el rostro y se sonrojo.

-UN MUNDO IDEAL, UN MUNDO IDEAL, QUE CONPARTIR, QUE DISFRUTAR…-Percy y Annabeth, algo tomados, bailaban compitiendo con Jason y Piper. Los demás reían.

-Y TU ESTAS EN MI CORAZON Y MI CORAZON CONTINUARA…

-Leo- dijo Grover, quien estaba completamente sobrio- esto es "Aladin", no "Titanic".

Luego de tomarse todo el ponche de huevo, los chicos estaban algo mareados y risueños, pero aun consientes y veían la película "La Cenicienta".

-Annabeth se parece a Cenicienta- dijo Leo, el que había bebido mas- Thalia se parece a Grisela y Rachel a Anastasia- el hijo de Hefesto volvió a recibir zapes de Luke y Will, y uno extra de Nico- ¿y ese por qué?- le reclamo al hijo de Hades.

-Se veía divertido- el muchacho se encogió de hombros. Los demás rieron.

-Tengo sueño- se escuchó decir a Tyson. Su hermano la miro.

-Ve y duerme- le sonrió Percy, el ciclope asintió y se puso de pie.

-Buenas noches- dijeron los demás al unísono.

* * *

Cerca de la 1 de la mañana decidieron irse a dormir. Chris y Jason se despidieron de sus novias y desaparecieron de la sala de estar antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta. Grover decidió dormir en el sofá, había 3 baños en el apartamento, 2 de ellos tenían ducha y Chris y Jason los habían ocupado, por lo tanto no tardo nada en formarse filas y los chicos las encabezaban, argumentando que ellas tardaban demasiado.

A las 2 de la mañana ellas habían terminado de ducharse y lo que encontraron en las habitaciones no les gustó nada: Percy y Tyson dormían en camas individuales, igual Jason y Chris; en el cuarto de las literas Luke dormía en la cama de debajo de la derecha, Nico en la de arriba de la izquierda y era obvio que Leo cayó casi muerto en la cama de abajo, el muchacho parecía un pretzel que roncaba. En la habitación más pequeña, en la litera de abajo estaba el hijo de Apolo.

En el pasillo, ellas decidían el plan de acción… que no duro ni 5 minutos pues Clarisse dio un gran bostezo, se dirigió a la habitación de Chris y se metió en su cama. El muchacho la abrazo, aun dormido. Annabeth y Piper se encogieron de hombros, cada quien se dirigió con su respectivo novio. Quedaban 2 camas y sabían a quien le tocaba cual.

* * *

Thalia estaba tratando de dormir, pero parecía un rodillo de amasar en la cama, parecía un burrito con las sabanas envolviéndola.

-Thalia- ella escucho el gemido de Luke, se sonrojo. Tal vez estaba soñando con ella- deja de dar tantas vueltas. No me dejas dormir.

Frunció el ceño, el seguía despierto, o casi. Se asomó en el borde de la cama y lo miro.

-Es que no puedo dormir- susurro ella.

El no abrió los ojos, solo se corrió un poco más hacia la pared y le dio unos golpecitos en la cama. Ella abrió muchos los ojos sin saber qué hacer, pero sin darse cuenta ya estaba abajo. Entonces algo le impidió continuar y se quedó allí parada, mirando al muchacho. Hasta que el, en un rápido movimiento, tiro de su brazo, tirándola a su lado. Por primera vez en toda su existencia su corazón se aceleró MUCHO. Se removió inquieta, él la abrazo aún más.

-Calma- dijo Luke en un susurro- solo duérmete.

El hijo de Hermes deposito un beso en la frente de la muchacha. Thalia respiro profundo, acomodo su cabeza en el pecho de Luke y entonces, se quedó dormida.

* * *

La habitación más pequeña del apartamento aún no había apagado las luces. Will y Rachel estaban sentados en el suelo jugando "monopoli". La muchacha reía con ganas por las cosas que le contaba el hijo de Apolo. No se habían visto desde el verano y estaba muy feliz de compartir ese momento con él. Will estaba aún más contento, ella le gustaba mucho y la había extrañado en esos meses. No quería volver a alejarse de ella.


	4. ¡Cierto, Cumpleaños!

**Capítulo 4: ¡Cierto, Cumpleaños!**

* * *

Percy comenzó a removerse y sus ojos a abrirse, y entonces se dio cuenta de algo extraño, algo a su lado que no lo dejaba moverse bien. Abrió los ojos, sin muchas ganas y con algo de dolor de cabeza, encontrándose a Annabeth que estaba dormida abrazada a él.

Sonrió. Se veía muy tranquila. Ella se removió un poco y sonrió levemente; Percy se quedó allí quieto, para no despertarla, tal vez soñaba algo bonito. Miro al techo y comenzó a pensar, necesitaba terminar de pensar el plan para el sábado. Pero no podía pensar nada en ese departamento sin que lo interrumpiesen o su novia se enterara. Se le ocurrió algo: la casa de su madre…

-buenos días- mascullo Annabeth, restregándose los ojos.

-buenos días, listilla- dijo él.

Ella lo vio achicando los ojos, pero el no supo decir si era apropósito o por el sueño.

-me duele la cabeza- susurro la rubia, levantándose.

-¿quieres desayunar? Yo cocino- el hijo de Poseidón se puso de pie, Annabeth arqueo una ceja.

-para ser el hijo del mar, se te quema el agua en el microondas- el hizo un puchero. La muchacha rio, se acercó y le dio un beso.

Salieron de allí e inspeccionaron los otros cuartos: Rachel estaba dormida en la cama de Will y este estaba tirado en el suelo soñando tirado sobre el "monopoli"; en la habitación de las literas, la cama de Nico ya estaba desocupada, Leo parecía desmayado en vez de dormido y Luke y Thalia estaban muy cómodos dormidos juntos. Annabeth sonrió enternecida y Percy confundido. Ese par se gustaba desde hacía años, pero nadie sabía por qué la hija de Zeus aún se negaba al noviazgo y menos después de ver a Luke; quien no tenía la más mínima vergüenza de mostrarle a todo el mundo lo que sentía por Thalia Grace. Annabeth cerró la puerta y se asomaron a la última habitación, donde todos seguían dormidos. En la sala, Grover roncaba. Al final, en la cocina consiguieron a Nico desayunando y a Tyson comiendo fruta.

A la rubia le cruzo una idea por la mente al ver al ciclope, seguramente Quirón lo había enviado por que el aroma de Tyson mantenía a los monstruos lejos, fue una gran idea, además los hijos de Poseidón podrían pasar tiempo juntos como hermanos. Entonces vio en calendario en la pared de la cocina y se fijó en la fecha de ese día. Cualquier otro pensamiento abandono su mente ¡era 22 de diciembre! Casi lo olvidaba. Antes de que Percy pudiera dar los buenos días, ella exclamo:

-¡Es el cumpleaños de Thalia!

-pastel- canturrearon ambos chicos con una sonrisa, ella rodo los ojos.

-¡es en serio! Tenemos que preparar algo…

-¿algo para qué?- pregunto Piper, entrando a la cocina con Jasón.

-Thalia…

-buenos días- entonces entraron Will y Rachel.

Annabeth iba a continuar, pero entraron Clarisse y Chris. La rubia resoplo y noto que no faltaba técnicamente nadie. Hablo fuerte sobre los murmullos.

-¡Thalia Cumple años!

-¡cierto!- el rostro de Jasón se puso pálido- lo había olvidado.

-tenemos que preparar algo…

-¿tenemos?-Clarisse arqueo una ceja- tú tienes. Yo no…

Chris de nuevo le tapó la boca a su novia. Annabeth continúo.

-se me ocurrió algo…

* * *

Luke comenzó a salir de la inconciencia y sintió un bulto a su lado. Sonrió. Thalia seguía allí. Pesadamente abrió los ojos y la vio dormida. Miro la hora, eran casi las 8 am, aun tenia sueño y después de la noche anterior los demás debían seguir dormidos. Entonces Thalia abrió los ojos y lo miro.

-buenos días, cumpleañera- canturreo el hijo de Hermes- feliz cumpleaños.

-gracias- dijo ella, se removió y trato de levantarse.

-espera- él no la dejo irse. La abrazo de nuevo.

-Luke…

-anda- suplico el muchacho. Sin decir nada, luego de pensarlo unos segundos, ella volvió a acomodarse junto a él.

Luke se sentía bastante feliz. Cuando Thalia estaba a su lado olvidaba todos sus problemas, como que se padre no lo prestaba atención o que los dioses no reconocieran a sus hijos y por eso la cabaña de Hermes siempre estaba llena. A pesar de que ella era impulsiva y orgullosa, y que solía causar problemas como Percy, eso le daba una extraña sensación de paz. Ella no le decía que si cuando le pedia que fuera su novia, pero sabía que ella sentía lo mismo. Igual, no sufría. Algún día ella aceptaría, y mientras tanto el estaría a su lado…recordándoselo.

30 minutos después, aproximadamente, decidieron ir a desayunar. Entraron a la cocina con el abrazándola de los hombros, pero en cuanto los vieron, Annabeth la arranco de los brazos de Luke para abrazarla y felicitarla el hijo de Hermes saludo a los demás y se quedó observando como las chicas felicitaban a la pelinegra, con gritos y efusivos abrazos. Menos Clarisse que dijo un indiferente "feliz cumpleaños".

Entonces vinieron los chicos. Luke presto más atención. Primero Jasón, Nico y Will quienes le dieron unos abrazos bastante contentos, el hijo de Hades no olvidó mencionar el pastel. Luego Chris, quien le dio un abrazo de oso que molesto Clarisse. Y de último Percy, quien apenas pudo abrazarla pues entro Leo exclamando.

-¡si, cumpleaños!- y abrazo a Thalia y Piper.

Antes de que Luke interviniera, Jasón las separo de Leo y le dio un choque eléctrico al muchacho en las costillas. Luke noto como las chicas rodeaban a Thalia, alejándola de todos. Entonces Percy lo llamo a la sala, los chicos, menos Tyson, también se les unieron. El hijo de Poseidón hablo con tono serio.

-tenemos que decirte algo importante…


	5. Ecuacion Navideña

**Capítulo 5: Ecuación Navideña.**

* * *

-Enchilada- el gimoteo de Grover rompió la seriedad en el rostro de Percy. Este dibujo una mueca.

-Bueno, voy al punto- los demás se tiraron en los sofás desocupados, Percy bajo la voz en tono confidencial.- Annabeth y las chicas quieren darle una sorpresa a Thalia.

-Lo suponía.

-Necesitamos que mantengas fuera a Thalia todo el día…

-Claro- Luke sonrió. Eso solo alargaba su plan de salir con ella.- ¿Qué harán los demás?

-Clarisse y yo iremos a dar un paseo en la tarde- hablo Chris- ella no tiene muchas ganas de participar en la organización-

-Yo iré por la comida con Rachel- intervino Will- Sally que en ayudarnos.

-Genial- susurro Nico, feliz con la idea de la comida de la señora Jackson. Luego hizo una mueca- Leo, Jasón y yo tendremos que quedarnos aquí.

-Mi sentido pésame- dijeron los otros 3 muchachos que no se quedarían.

-Recuérdenme como un héroe- sollozo Leo.

-Espero que el pastel valga la pena- Nico lo imito. Jasón rodo los ojos y miro al hijo de Apolo.

-Dile a Sally que prepare dos pasteles, el joven señor de los muertos se encapricho con el pastel- los demás sonrieron. En parte lo entendían, el pastel azul de Sally Jackson era delicioso.

-Cuenten conmigo- Luke volvió al tema principal- ¿ahora puedo comer?

-Desayunemos- de la nada Grover se puso de pie al escuchar la palabra "comer"- hace hambre.

* * *

Percy, junto con Grover, se dirigió a casa de su madre. El trayecto fue rápido y no eran ni las 9:30 cuando llegaron. Annabeth lo corrió del apartamento poco después de volver a la cocina, alegando en un susurro que causaba muchos desastres; el fingió estar ofendido y, luego de cambiarse de ropa, se fue junto con Grover, ambos sin haber comido. Pero eso valía la pena si no tenían que quedarse a organizar.

Decir que Percy estaba feliz por ver a su madre era poco. Sally los saludo con emoción y los llevo al comedor, sin preguntar les sirvió panqueques azules que ellos comieron sin rechistar. 15 minutos después, con la barriga llena y el corazón contento, los 3 se sentaron en el salón a conversar.

-¿Y Paul?

-Trabajando, da talleres durante las vacaciones para los chicos que van reprobando- sonrió Sally a su hijo- ¿Cómo han estado?

-Muy bien. Todo ha estado muy tranquilo- dijo Grover comiéndose algunas latas que Sally le había guardado.

Así siguieron conversando, hasta que Sally dijo que iba a comenzar a hacer la cena para esa noche. El sátiro se fue junto a ella, entusiasmado por aprender a cocinar y comerse las latas que ella desocupara. En tanto, Percy se quedó en la sala y saco un cuaderno y un lápiz. El muchacho tenía todo un cálculo en las hojas de ese cuaderno y el titulo era: _Razones por las que los planes de navidad no salen bien._ Llego a la conclusión de que se debía a eso. Navidad. Ese era el común denominador de todos sus planes.

Entonces, pensó que si los planes no salían en la fecha ¡pues lo haría por adelantado! Pero tenía que ser especial, algo que ella recordara por mucho tiempo. Tocaron la puerta, fue y abrió, se trataba de Rachel y Will quienes venían muy sonrientes.

-Hola, Percy- saludo el hijo de Apolo- ¿podemos pasar?

-Claro- el pelinegro se quitó del camino.

-¿Vinieron por la comida?

-Vinimos a ayudar a prepararla- respondió Rachel y se fue a la cocina como si fuera su casa. Will se quedó allí, mirándolo todo y hablando con Percy una que otra cosa, hasta que algo llamo su atención: un cuaderno abierto en la mesa de centro. Sin que Percy lo notara, lo tomo y le hecho un ojo a lo que allí decía. Soltó una carcajada y el pelinegro lo miro.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-¿Razones por las que no resultan los planes de Navidad?- inquirió el hijo de Apolo, antes de volver a reír- ¿es en serio?

Jackson frunció el ceño, pero le explico toda su "ecuación" al rubio. Este solo asintió, sin borrar la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?-

-Algo especial- respondió Percy como si fuera obvio.

-¿Pero qué clase de cosa especial?- Will miro a Percy como si fuera un tonto. El hijo de Poseidon lo pensó un poco y negó con la cabeza-¿quieres que te ayude?

-¿En que podrías ayudarme?

-Mmm no sé, puede que mi padre sea el Dios de las artes y pueda ser de utilidad. No estoy seguro- Will dijo con todo el sarcasmo que pudo. Percy ni se inmuto.

-¡Cierto! ¿Se te ocurre algo?- el otro muchacho lo pensó un poco, tratando de recordar los gustos de Annabeth. Ella no era de las que miraba en obsequio sino la intención.

-Tendrás alguna guitarra o instrumento…

Perceus se puso de pie antes de que terminara y se dirigio al cuarto, cuando regreso traía un ukelele y un kasu. Will se dio con una mano en la frente. Esto no podía ser posible. Sin embargo, suspiro y tomo el ukelele ¿Qué tan diferente podía ser de una guitarra? En cualquier caso aún estaba el kasu.

Comenzó a tocar el instrumento y a sacar algunas notas. En cuanto tuvo el ritmo, miro a Percy.

-Necesito la letra de la canción.

-Pues compón algo.

-Annabeth es tu novia, no la mía- el hijo del Sol empezaba a perder la paciencia " _seguro piensa en Annabeth"_ se decía mentalmente " _por eso se hace el tonto"_.

-¡Yo no sé escribir canciones!- exclamo Percy. Will suspiro.

-Hagamos algo- dijo el rubio- tu escribe en un papel algo que le dirías Annabeth, cuando lo termines me lo traes- Percy asintió y se fue a su habitación, Will se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Rachel lo recibió con una sonrisa.

-Escuchamos música- comento la pelirroja- ¿Qué era?

-Oh, nada- el muchacho dejo el ukelele en la mesa- Ayudo a Percy con un regalo para Annabeth-

-¿Le regalara una canción?- Grover arqueo una ceja.

-¡Que romántico!- sonrieron Sally y Rachel a la vez.

-Pero Percy no escribe canciones- Grover seguía confundido- no puede ni componer un verso.

-De esa parte me encargo yo- aclaro Will.

-Que bien- Sally miro a Grover- ¿me haces un favor?- el sátiro asintió- ve a mi habitación y trae la cámara de video que está en mi mesita de noche ¿sí?

-¿Para qué?-

-Creo que será bueno garbar esto- Rachel estuvo de acuerdo, sonriendo con entusiasmo.


	6. Un Ukelele para Will

**Capítulo 6: Un Ukelele para Will.**

* * *

Cuando Percy termino, corrió con el papel a la cocina, como un niño que quiere mostrarle su obra de arte a su madre. El pelinegro le entrego el papel a Wiil, este lo leyó y sonrió. Inmediatamente Rachel soltó el cuchillo que tenía en la mano y le arrebato la hoja al rubio; la cara de Percy rozo el pánico y se coloro totalmente, Grover sonrió mirándolos y Sally fingió no prestarles atención. La pelirroja soltó un chillido de emoción.

-¡Que hermoso!- exclamo- creo que Apolo te ha iluminado.

-Esperemos que me tenga en cuenta a mí también- sonrió Will tomando el papel y dirigiéndose fuera de la cocina.

-¿A dónde vas?- Percy lo miro confundido.

-Al baño- Will se unos pasos y los miro. Percy arqueaba una ceja, Rachel y Grover tenían una mueca- ¡no es para lo que piensan!- apresuro a decir el muchacho- necesito estar en privado para inspirarme.

Los chicos asintieron sin mucho convencimiento, el hijo de Apolo se devolvió completamente para tomar el ukulele y un lápiz que Percy tenía en la mano.

-Ni se les ocurra espiarme.

-Lo harás genial- alentó la pelirroja, Will le dio una gran sonrisa y le guiño un ojo.

-Cuidado babeas la comida- bromeo Grover al ver la cara de la muchacha una vez que el rubio se había ido, pues esta se había quedado mirando fijamente al lugar donde Will había estado. Percy y Sally reprimieron una risa y Rachel se sonrojo totalmente.

-Calla, chico cabra- gruño ella, desviando la mirada.

* * *

-Tengo hambre.

-Aun no es mediodía.

-¿Y?

-¿No deberías esperar?

Thalia lo miro frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Ella y Luke estaban en un Mall, bastante lleno, en la plaza de comidas.

-¡Annabeth nos corrió antes de que terminara mi cereal!- se quejó la muchacha- mírame y dime que tú no tienes hambre.

Thalia se complació al ver la vacilación en la mirada de Luke. Él tampoco había comido. Y estando así, ninguno podría pasar liso hasta el almuerzo.

-Comeremos pizza.

La hija de Zeus sintió que la espera había sido eterna, pero al tener esa masa circular frente a ella, llena de queso, peperoni, champiñones, maíz, tocino, etc. se sintió en completa paz. Tomo el trozo más grande que vio y se dispuso a comerlo, pero se detuvo al ver el rostro contrariado de Luke.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Para qué pediste una tan grande?

-Para comerla.

-¡Pero si tú no puedes con más de tres trozos!

-¿Quieres apostar?

-¿Apostar?

-Apostar- confirmo la muchacha con una sonrisa ladeada- ¿o te da miedo?

-Yo no tengo miedo- el también sonrió, aceptando la apuesta.

-Bien, el que gane le pone una penitencia al otro- ella sonrió con maldad- 1, 2, 3 ¡ahora!

Comenzaron a comer, pero sin mucho afán, disfrutando de la pizza. Lo importante no era la velocidad sino la cantidad. Tenían que comerse cinco trozos cada uno. Y luego de al menos 30 minutos ninguno de los dos podía más. Thalia había comido tres trozos y a Luke le faltaba solo un bocado para alcanzarla. Estaban muy llenos.

-Gane- celebro la chica, con un hilito de voz.

-Es un empate- contradijo Luke en un susurro y se llevó en último bocado del tercer trozo a la boca.

-Entonces queda anulada la penitencia…

-Ni creas- sonrió el rubio, de una forma que la hizo tragar grueso- fue tu idea, ahora tienes que pagar…

* * *

Will salió del baño cerca de una hora después. Estaba sudado, tenía un lápiz en la orejas y no quitaba la vista de la hoja cuando entro en la cocina.

-Ese baño necesita una mejor ventilación- dijo parándose en el umbral y secándose el sudor con la manga- no me gusta sudar.

Rachel no conseguía estar de acuerdo. Si, el sudor podía ser horrible, pero, Will era uno de los más guapos hijos de Apolo y hasta el sudor le lucia bien. Trato de alejar esos pensamientos y concentrarse, ya fuera en la conversación o en la comida. Pero, el miraba un cuarto de tiempo a los demás, el resto, no le quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Quiero escucharla- exigió Percy, con verdadero afán.

-Vamos a la sala- asintió Will. El pelinegro lo arrastro inmediatamente a la sala. Rachel y Sally se lavaron las manos y Grover encendió la cámara de video. El hijo de Apolo preparo el ukelele y releyó la letra, entonces, comenzó a cantar, mientras Grover lo grababa.

La voz de Will era suave y melodiosa, además de masculina, y con esa canción quedaba hermosa. En todo momento Will observo a Rachel y esta le sostuvo la mirada, eso no pasó desapercibido por nadie, excepto Percy, quien miraba al suelo concentrado.

-Es estupenda- sentencio el pelinegro- pero no creo poder usarla.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos al unísono. El rubio parecía algo ofendido- es que ahora que recuerdo, yo canto horrible.

Will sentía que le daba un ataque ¿¡Qué!? El había tardado mucho en componerla… no tanto como otras personas, pero lo hizo dentro de un baño caluroso y para ser hijo del Dios de Sol, no le gustaba sudar. Mucho menos por solo estar de pie.

-¡Pero Percy!- su madre frunció el ceño.

-Tranquilos- sonrió el- se la mostrare a Annabeth, pero sin cantarla.

-Por favor- pidió Grover, ahora que recordaba, su amigo en verdad cantaba muy mal.

-Ahora tengo que pensar en algo mas- Percy sonrió como si nada, mientras Will lo fulminaba con la mirada- avísame cuando esté listo el almuerzo.

Dicho esto se dirigió a su cuarto, con el cuaderno que había traído, y se encerró. Sally y Grover se dirigieron de nuevo a la cocina, ella no quería que se quemara el pastel en el horno y él quería terminarse un par de latas que había dejado. Rachel miro a Will. Este estaba que rompía el ukelele, se notaba molesto. Se sentó junto a él.

-Tranquilo- le dijo- la canción te quedo genial.

-¿Tú crees?

-Si- ella sonrió- además, tienes que admitir que el canta muy mal.

-Nunca lo he escuchado.

-¿Cómo qué no?- arqueo una ceja- ¿No recuerdas que una mañana él se puso a cantar, mientras arreglaba sus cosas para irse a casa, el verano pasado?

-¿¡Era el!?- Willl abrió mucho los ojos- pensé que era un gato en agonía-

Ambos rieron de buena gana. Él se acercó y le dio un beso en la majilla, ella sonrió sonrojándose y se fueron a la cocina.


	7. La Punk y EL Hello Kitty

**Capítulo 11: La Punk y El Hello Kitty**

* * *

Thalia caminaba a un par de metros delante de Luke. Estaba buscando una tienda en específico, pero ese Mall era tan grande que no lo conseguía. Además, estaba algo nerviosa. Luke se mostraba muy tranquilo, sabía que ella le pondría un castigo. No era normal, tenía que tener algo en mente que no le gustaría y por eso estaba tan relajada.

-¡espera!- dijo Luke, ella se giró. El señalaba un local junto a ellos- tengo sed.

Se dirigieron al interior del local, una heladería. Se sentaron y el pidió una botella de agua, ella pidió una malteada de chocolate. En pocos minutos, la camarera volvió con sus pedidos.

-aquí está su orden- la mujer, bastante joven y para nada fea, observaba especialmente a Luke, mientras a Thalia le dirigía miradas desdeñosas.

-gracias- le sonrió Luke.

-ya, largo- gruño la pelinegra.

La camarera la miro frunciendo el ceño, pero el odio en los ojos azul eléctrico de Thalia basto para intimidarla y hacer que huyera e allí. La hija de Zeus se llevo el pitillo a la boca y se bebió la malteada mirando a todos lados menos a Luke. Estaba molesta ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan bien parecido y atraer la atención de las mujeres? Y aparte de bien parecido, también amable.

Definitivamente, ese era un problema. Y lo peor de todo, uno de sus problemas favoritos.

-deberías ser más amable…

-chist- ella lo fulmino con la mirada.

Luke le dio un trago a su botella de agua; ella también quería, pues la malteada, ahora acabada, la había empalagado en serio. Sin pedir permiso ni nada, le quito la botella a Luke de las manos y bebió.

-¿sabes un dato curioso de compartir una botella de agua conmigo?- dijo el en tono serio, ella se encogió de hombros. Tenía la boca llena de agua- que, técnicamente, acabas de besarme.

Inmediatamente, ella comenzó a toser, luego de atorarse con el agua ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Él había dejado residuos de sus labios en el pico de esa botella, y luego ella bebió de allí…

Luke se destornillaba de la risa al ver la reacción de Thalia, quien además se había sonrojado notablemente. Ella se puso de pie, mirándolo furioso.

-mueve el trasero, tienes un castigo que cumplir.

La pelinegra marcho fuera del local pisando fuerte y gruñendo por lo bajo, el rubio tuvo que echar un trote para alcanzarla. Cuando lo hizo se puso algo palido. Ella sonrió.

-bienvenido al mundo de Hello Kitty.

La hija de Zeus tomo el brazo del muchacho y lo arrastro dentro. La tienda era muy grande y con dos pisos, había de todo: tazas, camas, platos, ropa, zapatos, peluches, etc. Luke sabía lo que se le venía y no le emocionaba nada. Thalia, en cambio, se veía la mar de contenta. Aunque había que decir que, de los dos, ella era la que más desentonaba.

La tienda estaba bastante llena, y más en esas fechas. La mayoría de las personas eran niñas y todas usaban una misma paleta de colores: blanco y colores pastel; además, las edades iban entre los 0 meses y los 10 años. Thalia con todo su estilo punk no podía evitar llamar la atención, pero a ella más le importaba el chícharo que había comido el mes anterior; en ese momento tenía una misión mucho más importante y no había tiempo que perder.

Arrastro el rubio al área donde estaba la ropa para conseguirle una camisa, estaba consciente de que las tallas eran de mujer pero seguro una de las más grandes le quedaría bien. Después le compro una chaqueta que era precisamente de su talla y de ultimo unas orejitas.

Cuando salieron de la tienda, Thalia había gastado alrededor de 100 dólares ¡pero valía la pena! El muchacho llevaba puesta una camisa rosa, casi fluorescente, con una gran cara de Hello Kitty en el pecho; sobre eso llevaba una chaqueta blanca para mujer, completamente estampada con la cara de la gatita y para rematar, unas orejitas blancas con un moñito rosa. La pelinegra estallo a carcajadas.

-te ves tan ridículo-la gente se le quedaba viendo, pero al ver al muchacho la entendían-camina lejos de mí, no quiero que me vean contigo así vestido.

Le guiño un ojo, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. Entonces sintió que tomaban su mano, trato de soltarse. No pudo. Se giró.

-¿Qué te pasa?- reclamo- ¡suéltame, Luke!

-nop- Luke sonrió como si estuviera haciendo una travesura- esta es tu penitencia, andarás de la mano conmigo todo el día.

-déjate de juegos- ella sonrió pero él no parecía bromear- no le dices en serio ¿verdad?

-claro que si- el hijo de Hermes sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos.

Mientras caminaban, Thalia no odia dejar de reprenderse mentalmente ¿Cómo termino saliéndole el tiro por la culata? Fácil, Luke era condenadamente listo. Ahora tenía que pasar todo el día amarrada al mega fan de Hello Kitty (fan obligado, claro está) la idea era que la vergüenza la pasara el ¡no ella!

El no solo demostraba ser hijo de Hermes, ahora también parecía hijo de Némesis, diosa de la justa venganza. " _bueno_ " pensó ella, las demás personas los miraban mucho " _habrá que intentar algo_ ". Con la idea de salir de entre la gente, dijo:

-oye, ¿Por qué no volvemos a casa?- uso su tono más inocente- tengo de echar una siesta.

-no.

-¿Por qué no?- el simplemente no respondió. Ella resoplo- ¿al menos podríamos ir a un lugar con menos gente?

-oí que hay un parque…-dijo el rubio- no es muy grande, pero dicen que es muy romántico.

Eso hizo click en el cerebro de ella. Un lugar romántico implicaba situaciones románticas y ella no tenía la más mínima intención de hacer algo así…y aunque lo quisiera lo echaría a perder, en esa parte se parecía a Percy. Además, no se imaginaba a ella y Luke como una de esas parejas románticas y azucaradas, eran más de lo espontaneo y divertido, o algo así. No estaba segura pues no eran una pareja propiamente dicha, pero…

-¡Thalía!- la voz de Luke la trajo a la realidad.

-¿q…que?

\- te decía que si no quieres ir a un lugar así- ambos tenían eso muy claro. Podemos ir al cine y luego al parque mecánico.

" _en el cine no verán su ropa_ " medito la hija de Zeus " _y en el parque habrá una gran montaña rusa_ ". Sonrió.

-claro, vamos.

El también sonrió y tomados de la mano se dirigieron al cine.


	8. Oscurito y con Linternas

**Capitulo 8: Oscurito y con Linternas.**

Percy lo pensó el resto del día y se le ocurrieron algunas cosas. La canción de Will le había gustado en serio, por eso no pensaba dejarla por fuera. Aunque le tocara darle el papel a Annabeth. Seguro ella agradecería mantener su audición intacta. Tenía planeado hacerlo al día siguiente, pediría ayuda a Grover para prepararlo todo y entonces llamaría a Annabeth para que lo viera.

Además, como no era navidad todo tenía que salir bien… o eso asegura su cálculo en el cuaderno. Navidad era de mala suerte para él. La sorprendería, eso podrían apostarlo.

Tuvieron toda la comida lista cerca de la 6 de la tarde, su madre se distrajo mucho con tantas visitas. Si no, segura fuera terminado antes. Piper había llamado para que se apresuraran pues solo faltaban ellos. Llamaron un taxi y, sin saber exactamente como, hicieron que los recipientes de comida se organizaran perfectamente en el maletero del auto. Eran 14 personas las que comerían, seguro alcanzaba y sobraba, pero eso no era un problema. Sally Jackson se había esmerado cocinando y la comida olia delicioso.

-Nico subirá un par de kilos hoy- rio Rachel, mientras Will y Grover terminaban de arreglar todo.

-el pastel ira al frente- e rubio le dio el pastel a Grover.

-¿Por qué lo llevo yo?

-porque eres el único sátiro presente.

-eso es discriminación.

-ya niño cabra, entra al taxi- ordeno Racel, con diversión.

En los puestos del taxi se sentaron Grover, Will y Rachel. Percy seguía en la acera, con su madre.

-¿segura que no vienes?- Percy hizo un puchero, Sally sonrió.

-sí, Percy- ella le acaricio la mejilla- saldré a cenar esta noche con Paul- el añadió ojitos suplicantes al puchero, ella soltó una risita- además, no quiero que nuestra presencia arruine su diversión.

-¡qué mala excusa!- se quejó el pelinegro.

-los veré en navidad- Sally cambio el tema- les preparare una gran cena.

-¿con comida azul?

-mucha comida azul.

-de acuerdo- Pecy sonrió y abrazo a su madre con fuerza- te veré luego, mamá.

-hasta luego, hijo.

Percy se separó de ella y se subió en el asiento del copiloto del taxi. Comenzaron a alejarse, rumbo al departamento.

* * *

Percy, Grover y Will se cargaron la comida luego de bajar del taxi, mientras Rachel parloteaba sobre cualquier cosa. Trataban de tenerle paciencia, incluso el rubio, pero era difícil cuando estaban llevando tantas cosas y ella solo traía el pastel. Cuando al fin llegaron al piso 26 ellos ya no sentían los dedos y tenían frio, solo querían entrar, dejar la comida y tomar algo caliente.

Rachel toco el timbre y Piper abrió, la pelirroja entro y más rápido que inmediatamente la siguieron los tres muchachos, quienes dejaron la comida en la mesa y se dispersaron: Will y Grover a la cocina y Percy a su habitación.

* * *

El hijo de Poseidon entro a su habitación y se tiró en la cama, luego se levantó rápidamente, tomo su cuaderno y lo oculto antes de que a alguien le diera por husmear, como Will esa mañana. Aunque en esa habitación solo entraban Tyson y Annabeth. Y por esa razón, también, era urgente esconderlo. Él quería a Tyson, pero a veces era muy indiscreto y no quería que le preguntara sobre sus planes frente a Annabeth. Y ella menos aun ¡era una sorpresa! Metió sus notas en el último lugar donde Annabeth lo buscaría: en la parte de su equipaje donde guardaba la ropa interior.

Después de eso, más relajado, se acostó en la cama. Pocos minutos después tocaron la puerta y una mata de cabello rubio se asomó en el umbral. Annabeth entro en la habitación.

-hola- dijo ella en voz baja, él se sentó en la cama.

-hola- la miro confundido-¿pasa algo?

-eh…no- la muchacha no lo miro a los ojos- solo quería…pedirte disculpas por haberte corrido esta mañana. No era mi intención ofenderte, solo quería hacer algo para Thalia y tú eres algo desastroso. No quería que…

-sí, Annabeth, ya entendí- él le sonrió- no estoy molesto.

-¿en serio?

-en serio.

La rubia sonrió y se acercó para darle un beso a su novio. Un beso que se convirtió en 2, luego en 3 y así sucesivamente hasta que alguien no toco la puerta.

-ow, lo siento- dijo Leo al ver que interrumpía, luego sonrió con picardía- pero si quieren continúen.

" _no es mala idea_ " reconoció Percy mentalmente, pero al ver que el hijo de Hefesto no se movía de su lugar decidió ponerse de pie, seguido de Annabeth.

-¿se te ofrece algo?- inquirió el pelinegro arqueando una ceja.

-oh, claro- Valdez sonrió como si nada-Thalia y Luke ya van a llegar.

La pareja asintió y siguió al muchacho hasta la sala.

* * *

Las luces se apagaron y los chicos se ubicaron tras los muebles para que no los vieran, menos Clarisse y Tyson; el no cabía tras ningún mueble y ella no quizo esconderse. Leo estaba encargado de encender las luces en cuanto la puerta se abriera y Thalia entrara.

Cerca de 10 minutos después, la pelinegra entro seguida de Luke.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron los semidioses al verla. Bueno, vieron su silueta pues la luz estaba apagada- ¡LEO!

-¡no es mi culpa!- exclamo el muchacho- no quiere encender.

Annabeth se acercó al interruptor y corroboro que, en efecto (o defecto), no encendía.

-se fundió el foco- diagnostico. Varios la miraron como diciendo " _no me digas_ ". Se giró hacia Thalia- feliz cumpleaños.

La hija de Zeus solo rio, bastante contenta. Decidieron organizarse como si fuera la fogata del campamento: movieron los muebles, tomaron comida y se acomodaron alrededor de la improvisada fogata, que a falta de fuego término siendo unas linternas señalando al techo.

Se sentaron en parejas, unos planes más románticos que otros. Se sorprendieron, gratamente, de ver a Luke y Thalia tan juntos y sonrientes. Los preferían así antes de peleados o con tenciones incomodas.

-¿Qué crees que paso?- susurro Annabeth a su novio.

-seguro les fue bien en su salida- el pelinegro se encogió de hombros. No pudo evitar fijarse en la ropa del rubio- ¿tiene a…Hello Kitty en el pecho?

-no…-ella trato de ver su ropa pero aún estaba muy oscuro. Lo dudaba- el no usaría eso…mucho menos en público.


	9. ¡Leo!

**Hola! Tengo un pequeño anuncio… he pensado en un nuevo fic de Percy Jackson… y quiero una pareja para Reyna, no sé, me parece lindo que ella tuviera novio y la cosa… me gustaría saber opiniones por favor . Sé que no soy de las que se comunica mucho pero en serio me gustaría una respuesta para esta interrogante. Puede ser algún romano o un griego…no se! Por favor, Háblenme!**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: ¡Leo!**

" _llegaron al parque mecánico, Luke sonrió al ver a Thalia. ella se veía bastante emocionada, sus ojos brillaban y una sonrisa infantil apareció en su rostro. Eran escasos esos momentos y quería aprovecharlo_

 _-escoge lo que quieras- dijo Luke- yo te sigo._

 _Ella lo pensó un poco y sin soltarle la mano al muchacho lo arrastro a la montaña rusa._

 _Luego de ir al cine y ver la película más larga de la existencia de los dioses (tres horas y treinta minutos) cuando se dirigían al parque quedaron atrapados en el trafico neoyorkino (lo cual no fue nada malo. La ventana del taxi estaba dañada y nevaba, Thalia lo abrazo toso el camino. Tenía las manos heladas, pero valió la pena) y ahora estaban allí, en el inicio de la fila para subirse a la monstruosa montaña rusa. En verdad, era aterradora, con decir que por primera vez en su vida rezo a los dioses para salir limpio de ahí._

 _Después del horrible recorrido, ella lo llevo a atracciones más humanas y la pasaron increíblemente genial. Incluso consiguió un beso de Thalia. Inesperado pero no por eso menos apreciado. Todo gracias a unas chicas muy guapas que lo miraban mucho y le sonreían mientras el trataba pasar un mareo; una de esas chicas se le acerco a hablarle, poco antes de que llegara la pelinegra con una botella de agua. La hija de Zeus saludo, mirando muy mal a la muchacha. Entonces le dio un beso al rubio que fácilmente pudo interpretarse como PELIGRO, ALEJESE, PROPIEDAD PRIVADA. SE RESERVAN DERECHOS DE ADMICION y corrió a la desconocida._

 _Aunque había sido corto, para él fue más de lo que había pedido. Luego de varios años solo había necesitado a una chica de cara bonita para que Thalia reaccionara y, técnicamente, marcara territorio. Eso lo hizo feliz. Después trato de evitar cualquier tipo de situación incómoda, pero no fue necesario pues Thalia lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo lejos de allí como si nada."_

Luke sonrió un poco entre sueños y se aferró más a la muchacha a su lado. No podía estar más contento.

-Awwwww ¡que lindos!- Leo Indiscreto Valdez exclamo. Luke abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Los cerró ante tanta luz- ¿y qué? ¿Ya son novios? ¿Se te declaro? No creo que Zeus este feliz con eso, pero no importa ¿Qué tal le fue anoche? Imagino que bien…

Mientras el hijo de Hefesto parloteaba, Thalia se puso de pie como un buen zombi que no ha dormido nada y se acercó a Leo, dándole una gran descarga en las costillas.

-¡hey! Thalia, preciosa, no tienes que hacer eso, AY- volvió a darle una descarga- yo solo… ¡AUCH! Está bien, me voy, me voy- Valdez se levantó del suelo donde había terminado y como pudo se fue de allí exclamando- ¡¿ESTAS EN TUS DIAS O QUE?!

Thalia cerró la puerta y se dirigió a la cama para volver a dormir. Se acomodó de nuevo junto a Luke.

-algún día aprenderá a no ser tan imprudente- murmuro ella, el rubio rio un poco.

-no lo creo- sonrió el.

Pocos minutos después volvieron a dormirse.

* * *

-no estuvo bien dejarlos- comento Annabeth.

-ya te dije que no quisieron venir- murmuro Leo- ¡me maltrato y todo!

Todos, menos Clarisse y Chris, paseaban juntos por Nueva York.

-¿Qué hiciste?- todos lo miraron con suspicacia.

-nada…

-¡Leo!

-solo la desperté- susurro- mientras dormía con Luke.

-¿qué?- Jason abrió mucho los ojos- desde cuando…ellos…

-¿no…lo sabias?- Piper lo miro incrédula. Ellos eran completamente obvios, todos se habían dado cuenta que algo pasaba.

-¡no!- el rubio se cruzó de brazos, infantilmente- ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-¿saben que Luke es gay?

-Leo- advirtió Annabeth, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡pero si es verdad!- se defendió, miro a Nico- cuando saliste de la habitación ¿no viste lo que traía puesto?

-no- reflexiono el chico- tenía hambre y ni me fije.

-bueno- intervino Percy mirando al hijo de Hefesto- ¿Cómo que Luke es gay?

-¡lo es!- Valdez se emocionó al ver que alguien escuchaba su chisme- traía ropa de… ¿Cómo se llama? Este gato que no tiene boca.

-¿Hello Kitty?- dijeron Percy y Annabeth, su poniendo a donde iba Leo.

-ese mismo- sonrió el muchacho- ¿y si lo de Thalia solo es una fachada?...mmm, no creo…tal vez solo es afeminado…

-olvídalo- cortó Grover antes de que Leo se metiera en problemas por hablar tanto- ¿A dónde fueron Clarisse y Chris?

-al cine si no me equivoco- respondió Will al sátiro. Frente a ellos estaba Tyson persiguiendo a unas aves.

* * *

De una manera casi milagrosa, Percy y Grover lograron separarse del grupo. Al pelinegro no le divertía alejarse de su novia, pero era para darle una sorpresa, que esperara, le gustara.

Piper los arrastro a unas tiendas, con intención de hacer algunas compras para darle un regalo a su padre…en diciembre. Las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo, Leo también pues conseguiría de una forma u otra que le compraran algo; Nico, Jason y Will fueron obligados a ir. Finalmente, Annabeth decidió que Percy y Grover se llevaran a Tyson, pues tal vez no era lo mejor llevar a un ciclope entre tanta gente, en las áreas más abarrotadas de Nueva York.

Los tres se ubicaron en un parque de niños casi vacío y Percy comenzó a trabajar.

* * *

Luke y Thalia se despertaron cerca de las 10 de la mañana, e inmediatamente fueron a comer. Lo único que había "hecho" era cereal y ella no quería comer eso, rápidamente convenció a Luke de que preparara unos panqueques mientras ella se daba una ducha. No quería aprovecharse ni nada, o que ella no pudiera hacerlo , pero se habían ido a dormir cerca de las 2 de la mañana y luego de pasar todo un día afuera en el frio, ambos se quedaron dormidos apenas tocaron la almohada y ni se molestaron en cambiarse de ropa.

Cuando salió de la ducha se vistió y fue a la cocina. Ya los panqueques estaban listos, entonces se asomó a la nevera. Vio todas las sobras del día anterior, eran menos de las que suponía, Tyson había comido bastante. Visualizo lo que buscaba: helado, para acompañar el desayuno. Tomo el envase y consiguió una nota, lo leyó y no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Qué sucede?- Luke se acercó con una sonrisa y mirada curiosa, ella le tendió la nota.

" _ **Presentía que querrían comer helado jeje lo deje por la mitad esta mañana ¡que lo aprovechen!**_

 _ **PD: la verdadera razón de esta nota es para decirles que salimos.**_

 _ **PD2: salimos a pasear por ahí, si necesitan algo llamen a Annabeth.**_

 _ **PD3: ¡que macho Luke! Esta guay tu camisa de gato.**_

 _ **Atentamente: Leo Guapo Valdez."**_

-es un idiota- el rubio arrugo la nota mientras Thalia reía y abría el envase de helado.


	10. ¡Viento Estupido!

**Capítulo 10: ¡Viento Estúpido!**

Percy se dirigió a una papelería. Tenía que comprar varias cosas, entre esas: cartulinas de colores, marcadores, bolígrafo, pegamento, decoraciones, entre otros. Iba a hacer una tarjeta para Annabeth. Él no quería eso exactamente, buscaba hacer algo más grande, pero Grover lo convenció de que 1) no era el mejor en las artes plásticas y 2) no tenía tiempo.

Cuando tuvo todo, corrió de nuevo al parque infantil donde Grover y Tyson esperaban. El sátiro, con sus pantalones de mezclilla ocultando sus piernas de cabra, botas para la nieve disfrazando sus pezuñas y protegiéndolas del frio, varios abrigos y un pasamontañas resguardando sus cuernitos, estaba sentado en un columpio; mientras el ciclope jugaba en un carrusel, empujando el mismo la rueda, girando y riendo sin importarle mucho el frio del ambiente y el quejido del carrusel por el peso que tenía que soportar.

-¿tienes todo?- pregunto Grover cuando su amigo se sentó en el columpio junto a él.

-sip- sonrió Percy- podemos empezar.

Ambos se dirigieron a una mesa de camping, al hermano del semidiós, y se instalaron allí. No era muy grande, parecía de niños, pero era el lugar más comodo. En realidad, el pelinegro hizo todo el trabajo solo, pues el sátiro saco a cámara de Sally y lo gravo, argumentando que su madre quería ver toda la sorpresa.

Al final, el hizo de Poseidon había hecho su mayor obra de arte: una cartulina color verde navidad milimétricamente doblada por la mitad, afuera había un corazón bastante grande hecho de corazones más pequeños de color rojo y había pintado _"Annabeth"_ con dorado en medio del corazón. En el interior, de un lado coloco una foto de ellos, en el fono se veía la casa grande y ambos se abrazaban sonriéndole a la cámara; del otra lado estaba la canción que Will había escrito. La tarjeta no era perfecta, pero era más bonita que sus fallidos regalos anteriores.

-tu madre tendrá que adelantar casi una hora del video- comento Grover- a menos que quiera ver como haces todos esos corazones.

Precy rio, feliz con el resultado de sus trabajo. Miro el reloj de su muñeca, que Tyson le había regalo. Eran casi las 1 pm.

-llamare a Annabeth para vernos.

A esa hora, en un dia de verano, el sol estaría en su mejor punto y la brisa seria refrescante. Pero a esa hora, ese día, en invierno, el cielo había sido cubierto por nubes que susurraban " _¡TORMENTA DE NIEVE!_ " y no era brisa, era viento y uno muy gélido, que alborotaba aún más su cabello y teñía sus mejillas de rosa. Se dirigió a un teléfono público, con la tarjeta en la mano y la cabeza gacha por el viento. Entonces choco con alguien.

-¡¿no tienes ojos, inepto?!

Percy cayó de trasero en la nieve y la tarjeta salió volando. Se alarmo, tenía que recuperarla. Se puso pie y corrió, ignorando los gritos de esa voz tan horriblemente familiar. El viento era fuerte, elevando cada vez más la frágil cartulina en la que Percy había puesto tanto esmero. No la dejaría ir tan fácil.

Corrió alrededor del parque; el viento soplaba en diferentes direcciones, como contradiciéndose, haciendo que corriera de aquí para allá. El pelinegro se subió a los juego tratando de atrapar la tarjeta, bajo por la resbaladilla y siguió corriendo, tropezando en el camino a un grupo de pequeñas aves.

Podía escuchar a Grover gritándole algo que no alcanzaba a entender y a Tyson riendo, absorto de lo que sucedía, girando en el carrusel. Tenía la vista enfocada en la tarjeta, pero con su vista periférica pudo distinguir ramas de árboles. No le presto ninguna atención y siguió corriendo, maldiciendo al viento en cada paso.

Entonces el viento se fue convirtiendo en una brisa y la tarjeta perdió altitud, hasta que él pudo tomarla, sana y salva, sin que tocara el suelo. El dio una carcajada de victoria y abrió la tarjeta. Jadeando y con algunas gotas de sudor a pesar del frio, contemplo el rostro sonriente de Annabeth en la fotografía.

Dejo de importarle la carrera que tuvo que dar y solo pudo reír, a ella seguro le gustaría oír la historia después. Se dio vuelta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja hacia el lugar por donde había corrido. Habían arboles a unos 20 metros de distancia y a unos 15 estaba Grover, Tyson, Chris y Clarisse. Al ver a estos dos últimos supuso que a quien había tropezado debía ser ella. Alzo la tarjeta para mostrársela a su amigo, en señal que pudo rescatarla, pero este no se veía muy feliz. El sátiro tenía una mueca en el rostro.

-¡Percy!- grito Grover- ¡camina con cuidado!

-¿qué?- el hijo de Poseidon lo miro, confundido- ¿de qué hablas?

Dio un par de pasos y escucho un crujido, miro a sus pies y se dio cuenta que estaba parado sobre hielo. Eso no se lo esperaba. Miro alrededor, estaba en medio de una lagunita congelada y tenía unos 10 metros de hielo quebradizo frente a él, el agua bajo sus pies debía estar helada.

Se dispuso a hacer algo que vio en una película: correría lo más rápido que pudiera para salir de allí, mientras el hielo bajo sus pies se iba rompiendo y cuando llegara a la orilla abría un camino de agua y hielo detrás de él. Se mentalizo, respiro profundo y dio el primer paso. El hielo se quebró bajo sus pies. Cayó y el agua estaba helada, tal como creía. Esta le llegaba a la mitad del muslo y por lo que podía deducir, por lo atascado de sus pies, el fondo estaba fangoso.

-tranquilo, hermano- exclamo Tyson- voy por ti.

-no- Percy miro al ciclope con calma- ya puedo salir de aquí.

El pelinegro metió la mano en su bolsillo para sacar a Riptide y poder romper el hielo, pero algo araño su cara y luego de nuevo y de nuevo. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenía alrededor de 10 aves atacándolo con picos y garras. Como pudo se defendió, pero el agua fría no lo ayudaba en nada.

-¡la venganza de las aves!- grito Grover.

Clarisse estallo a carcajadas, mientras el sátiro repetía una y otra vez eso, caminado de una lado para otro. Hasta que se le ocurrió algo. Saco su flauta de caña y toco una melodía estridente. Las aves se dispersaron. Percy salió del agua.

-gracias, amigo- el pelinegro suspiro- creo que o debía atropellarlas hace rato.

Grover analizo al muchacho, aparte de estar despeinado y algo sucio, se veía bien. Sonrió.

-alcanzaste la tarjeta- dijo el sátiro, ignorando las risas de Clarisse.

Los demás se les unieron, Percy saco la tarjeta y la sonrisa se fue. La cartulina ahora estaba sucia y maltratada.

-no se la puedo dar así…-a su alrededor nadie dijo nada, ni siquiera Clarisse. Con cierta decepción en el rostro, Percy miro a Grover- hora del plan B.

Este asintió y guardo la cámara que hasta ese momento había estado usando.


	11. ¡Ya Me Rindo!

**Capítulo 11: ¡Ya, me rindo!**

Después de dejar a Chris y Clarisse, Precy, Grover y Tyson se dirigieron al apartamento. Una vez allí, almorzaron algunas sobras de la noche anterior y al terminar, el pelinegro pensó en algo más para Annabeth. De una cosa si estaba seguro: esta vez haría algo grande.

Contemplo de nuevo la tarjeta, ahora arruinada, concentrándose especialmente en la foto. Se le prendió el foco. Se metió en su habitación y hurgo en uno de los bolsos de Annabeth. Consiguió una cámara digital. Rápidamente reviso las fotografías, encontrando un montón de ellos 2. Sonrió de medio lado.

-Grover- grito- ponte rápido los pantalones, tenemos que salir- escucho una queja desde la cocina. Rio un poco- se me ocurrió algo genial.

* * *

A las tres de la tarde se encontraban en Central Park, ya habían recorrió el 80% del lugar y aún no habían encontrado lo que Percy buscaba, Tyson comenzaba a impacientarse y Grover ya sentía las pezuñas heladas. El muchacho buscaba un par de árboles, no necesariamente muy gruesos, pero que tuvieran al menos un metro y medio de separación uno de otro.

Siguieron dando vueltas hasta que unos 30 minutos después fueron acribillados a punta de bolas de nieve. Completamente sobresaltados se giraron sobre si y vieron a Luke y Thalia con una pirámide de municiones, atacando sin tregua. Los proyectiles eran disparados con tal frecuencia que no les daba tiempo de responder.

Grover se ocultó tras Tyson, pero no quedaba mucho espacio para Percy, así que en poco tiempo el ciclope y el semidiós quedaron casi completamente escarchados. El pelinegro se paró en medio del tiroteo con los brazos extendidos al cielo, con la idea de anunciar la obvia rendición. Pero antes de que pudiera mencionar palabra, sintió un fuerte dolor que se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Las bolas de nieve pararon y el callo al suelo, hacia atrás con las manos en la entrepierna.

Sombras cubrieron rápidamente su rostro y un par de segundos después oyo la voz de Thalia junto a él.

-Luke, mira lo que haces- recrimino ella, él tenía los ojos cerrados así que no sabía dónde estaba ubicado cada quien- Annabeth te va a castrar con un trazo de hielo por dejar estéril a su novio con una bola de nieve.

Aunque en serio le dolía, el pelinegro no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

-seria indignante- hablo con la voz estrangulada, pero en intención de bromear- no soy tan débil.

-¿seguro?- abrió un ojo y vio el rostro de Luke, quien tenía una sonrisa burlona- porque si no tienes descendencia no dejaron que yo la tenga.

Todos rieron más relajados. Grover y Thalia ayudaron al muchacho a sentarse. La nieve tan cerca de su área dolorida lo hacía sentir mucho mejor.

-¿y que hacen aquí?- Percy miro a su prima sin entender la pregunta- lo digo porque tu deberías estar con Annabeth.

-ah, claro- el hijo de Poseidón sonrió- es que tengo cosas que hacer.

Les conto lo que pensaba hacer y lo que necesitaba para hacerlo. Cuando termino, Luke dijo:

-vi arboles como esos- Percy sonrio y Grover agradeció a los dioses, no quería dar más vueltas en el parque.

El ojiverde se puso de pie, aun con cierto dolor, y el rubio los guio al lugar donde estaban los árboles. Era un lugar apartado de Central Park; había unos pocos árboles, un viejo parque infantil y, en medio de todo, los dos árboles de los que hablaba Luke. Percy los analizo un poco, eran perfectos. Miro alrededor y luego al hijo de Hermes.

-y…¿Qué estaban haciendo por aquí para descubrir estos árboles?

-Thalia me trajo.

Percy y Grover miraron a la chica, arqueando una ceja, sugerentemente. Ella se sonrojo.

-¡no es lo que piensan!

-¿y que estamos pensando?- el pelinegro miro con "inocencia" al sátiro. Este sonrió.

-no se- miro a la chica- ¿en que pensamos, Thalia?

Ella bufo, Luke soltó una risita y la abrazo por los hombros. Percy se alegró de ver que su amigo no era rechazado como las otras veces que había intentado eso.

-paseábamos y vimos un perro, muy amistoso. Thalia casi lo adopta. Mientras jugábamos con el, terminamos aquí- explico el rubio sonriendo- lastimosamente tenia dueño. Los demás asintieron.

-bueno- Percy se descolgó la mochila de hombro- empecemos.

* * *

2 horas después el trabajo ya estaba hecho. Percy estaba orgulloso, y mucho. Había hecho un collage de fotos entre los 2 troncos con fotos impresas del tamaño de una hoja de papel completa, pegados entre sí con cinta adhesiva. Fotos de ellos juntos, también coloco en una hoja blanca la canción que escribió Will y fotos del campamento, sus amigos y familia. Y enmarcando la parte superior, una pequeña pancarta que rezaba: _"Feliz Navidad, Annabeth"._

Grover guardo la cámara de video, Luke y Thalia sonrieron, recostándose del hombre de nieve que acababan de terminar. El pálido muñeco tenía la bufanda del rubio, el gorro de ella, los ojos eran tuercas que Tyson tenia. Los demás eran las típicas rocas y ramas.

-ha quedado muy bien- felicito el hijo de Hermes.

-cierto, pero…-Thalia miro el collage de arriba abajo- al regalo le falta algo.

El sátiro saco su flauta de cañas y soplo una melodía que derritió la nieve e hizo crecer una rosa. Cuando la flor creció completamente, dejo de tocar y a corto.

-cuidado con las espinas.

-gracias, hermano- sonrió Percy. Ya el cielo se teñía de naranja y rosa- es hora de llamar a Annabeth.

-yo lo hare- dijo Thalia sacando un celular de su bolsillo- así no sospechara.

La muchacha se alejó con el teléfono en la oreja. Mientras Percy, Luke y Grover veían a Tyson algo preocupados: el ciclope se había empecinado en jugar con el carrusel del parque abandonado. El juego tenía una apariencia frágil, pero parecía que Tyson lo había arreglado. Son embargo, el ciclope era muy grande y obviamente pesado, sospechaban que en cualquier momento el soporte cedería y la rueda se saldría de su sitio.

-Percy- la pelinegra llamo, los tres voltearon. No parecía tener buenas noticias.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Annabeth no vendrá.

-eh… ¿qué?- el parpadeo, sin creerlo- ¿a qué te refieres?

-su padre está en la ciudad, fue a verlo. Se quedara a cenar.

Percy miro el suelo, sus amigos lo veían con tristeza. En especial Grover. El sátiro había visto todos los esfuerzos de su mejor amigo, y que él estuviera así, no lo ponía nada feliz. Sin embargo, el hijo de Poseidón alzo la vista y forzó una sonrisa.

-bueno, mejor será que recoja esto para mostrárselo luego.

No había terminado de girar sobre sus talones cuando escucho un golpe: Tyson estaba tirado en el suelo, y antes de caer se había llevado por delante todo el trabajo de Percy.

-todo me da vueltas- gimió Tyson desde el suelo, alzo la vista, notando lo que hizo- yo… lo siento mucho… no fue… yo no quise… hermano…

Percy se había quedado inmóvil, solo cuando vio sendas lagrimas agolpándose en el ojo de su hermano, que denotaba un gran sentimiento de culpa, reacciono. Respiro profundo.

-olvídalo grandulón, ya no importa.

Se dio vuelta y se alejó, sin prestar atención a los gritos de sus amigos.


	12. ¡Tengo una Idea!

**Capítulo 12: Tengo una idea…**

* * *

Percy llego de nuevo al apartamento aun con la rosa entre sus dedos, se sentía decaído y molesto. Sabía que no debía molestarse, siempre había cosas inesperadas. Pero aun así no podía evitarlo.

-Percy- en la sala de estar se encontró con Piper viendo la T.V. la muchacha analizo su rostro y frunció el ceño, preocupada- no te ves muy bien ¿Qué te pasa?

El tomo asiento en el sofá y fijo su vista en la televisión. Si no se equivocaba, era una película de terror.

-¿Percy?

Cuando el abrió la boca para responder, la protagonista de la película dio un grito atronador. Entonces escucharon el golpe de una puerta, un par de golpes más y en la sala apareció Jason con una barra de jabón en la mano, shampoo de cabello rubio, el cuerpo mojado y una toalla de la cintura para abajo sujetada con la otra mano.

-No sabía que llegaste- el muchacho tartamudeo, estaba casi tan rojo como Piper, quien trataba de no mirarlo- pensé que Piper había gritado…

-Y pensabas defenderla de un monstruo… ¿con una barra de jabón?- Percy no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Cierto, fuera traído el shampoo- el pelinegro y Piper soltaron unas risitas- al menos irrita los ojos…denme un minuto.

El hijo de Zeus se devolvió al baño entre resbalones y haciendo viscos por el shampoo que amenazaba sus globos oculares. Regreso unos minutos después, ya vestido.

-De acuerdo ¿Qué paso?- Piper retomo el tema.

Percy no se contuvo y les conto todo: la canción que escribió Will, que no podía cantar por que el cantaba horrible; la tarjeta que había hecho, pero que el viento se llevó y la venganza de las aves arruino. El collage que había hecho en el parque y que Tyson accidentalmente rompió por jugar en un carrusel. Resumio las últimas 30 horas y varios minutos sin soltar la rosa que Grover le había dado para Annabeth.

-¡Y todo gracias a que es navidad!- concluyo Percy, terminando de recostarse en el sofá- todo tenía que salir bien hoy…

-¿Seguro que es por navidad?- dudo Jason, sentado junto a su novia.

-Según mis cálculos, el común denominador de todos los años es ese, navidad.

La pareja se miró, compartiendo un pensamiento _"¿él no había reprobado matemáticas y sus derivados?",_ pero decidieron no contribuir a la disminución del estado de ánimo del hijo de Poseidón recordándole sus malas calificaciones.

-No te desanimes- Piper añadió algo de encanto a sus palabras- se puede arreglar.

-¡No, no se puede!- el poder de la muchacha no funciono, Percy seguía negativo- ¡mañana es navidad!

Y con esa exclamación, como si fuera la peor de las fechas festivas, el pelinegro se puso de pie y se encerró en su habitación.

-¿No crees que exagera?- Jason miro a su novia, con preocupación.

-El solo está molesto- dijo ella- quería hacer algo lindo para Annabeth y las cosas no le salieron bien, ya se le pasara.

-¿Tú crees?

-Eso espero- suspiro y trato de pasar el tema. Le sonrio al rubio- tengo hambre ¿cocinamos algo?

-Claro- el también sonrió- el pan con mermelada me queda excelente.

* * *

La pizza estaba lista, Piper decidió preparar eso para animar a Percy. Era su comida favorita y seguro lo haría salir de su habitación.

-¡Jason!- reprendió la muchacha- ¡Todavía no te la comas!

-¡Pero huele delicioso!

El ojiazul junto sus manos bajo el mentón e hizo un puchero con ojos de borreguito; con Thalia era inútil, pero Piper nunca lo resistía. Ella desvió la mirada, pero el insistió parándose en frente.

-Piper- gimoteo- por favor.

Ella resoplo y corto la pizza, dándole un gran trozo. Jason sonrió y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-No es justo que aprendieras ese truco.

-No es justo que seas la única con encanto- rio el hijo de Zeus, abrazándola mientras comía su trozo de pizza.

Escucharon la puerta principal abrirse y en la cocina entro Grover, no muy feliz.

-¿Esta Percy?- pregunto el sátiro en cuanto los vio.

-Está en su habitación- respondió Jason.

-Llego sin muchos ánimos- agrego Piper con una mueca.

Grover suspiro y sin que se lo pidieran comenzó a contar de nuevo la historia de todo lo que había sucedido ese día.

-Por eso vine, quería saber cómo estaba Percy- termino Grover, comiéndose una servilleta.

-¿A dónde fueron los demás?- inquirió Piper.

-Annabeth fue a ver a su padre que está de visita en la ciudad y pasara allí la noche, como ya dije, y los demás fueron a comer a no-se-dónde.

-¿Quién le dirá a Percy?- pregunto Jason, ambos miraron a Piper.

-Bien- refunfuño, tomo un plato y coloco varios trozos de pizza- le dire de una vez.

Ella se fue a la habitación de Percy y volvió pocos minutos después, Jason y Grover la esperaban en la sala.

-No quedo feliz con la noticia, pero al menos le gusto la pizza- informo sentándose junto a su novio- se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Cuál?- el sátiro dejo de mirar la T.V y le prestó atención.

-Percy dijo que la navidad era de mala suerte para él y que por eso nada le salía bien- ellos asintieron- ¿Por qué no le damos una mano? A nosotros no nos da mala suerte.

-¿Quieres que hagamos…?- el rubio la miro confundido. Ella sonrió.

-Verán, esta es la idea…


	13. Nico y Leo, Cupidos Obreros

**Capitulo 13: Nico y Leo, cupidos obreros.**

* * *

Era la mañana de víspera de navidad. Percy estaba en el apartamento pasando tiempo con Tyson. Estaba de mejor humor. No tenía ni idea de donde estaban los demás, que se habían ido temprano en la mañana, pero no pensó en eso y se permitió disfrutar ese tiempo con su hermano. Y Annabeth seguía con su padre. Por lo tanto, ambos estaban ignorantes de lo que ocurría en el salón de fiestas de uno de los hoteles más costosos de Nueva York.

-Lo que hace la gente con dinero e influencias- suspiro Leo, soldando la base de la pantalla del mini-cine que estaba armando- reina de belleza, dile a tu padre que me cuente su secreto.

-Oh, es fácil- sonrió ella- es alto, guapo, fuerte, cherokee y buen actor.

Leo sollozo en silencio por ser bajo, no precisamente atractivo, escuálido, mexicano y mal actor.

-¡¿Por qué vida cruel?!- lloro dramáticamente.

Piper rio ante eso y sigue con lo suyo, como organizadora de todo el " _evento_ ". Tenía un sujeto papel en la mano y un lápiz. Había optado por una lapicera, pero tenía que borrar y tachar con mucha frecuencia.

Recorrió el lugar. Will y Rachel estaban felices y conversadores ayudando a Sally a cocinar la grandiosa cena, y Grover en un rincón, se comía las latas y otros recipientes vacíos. Thalia y Luke estaban en una esquina apartada del salón con una laptop y la cámara de video de Sally; Jason, que estaba encargado de colocar las decoraciones más altas gracias a que técnicamente podía volar, pasaba junto a ellos constantemente. Piper supuso que estaba explorando esa nueva faceta de hermano celoso.

Chris y Clarisse estaban llenando globos con helio, pero estos parecían estarse drogando con el gas ya que reían escandalosamente al tomar una bocanada del gas y escuchar el cambio en sus voces, su progreso era lento. Paul, el padrastro de Percy, estaba pintando unos carteles para la decoración. Pero la mayor parte del trabajo se la estaban llevando Leo y Nico.

El latino estaba construyendo la pantalla del mini-cine, para luego armar el proyector. Todo bajo la marca _"LEO GENIAL VALDEZ"_ _(marca registrada, patente pendiente)_ y Nico tenía un puñado de no-muertos trabajando. En ese momento estaban trayéndole los materiales a Leo y asistiéndolo en la construcción de la pantalla, luego de eso tendrían que limpiar y ayudar a acomodar el salón para la cena.

Piper se acercó a Nico. El muchacho estaba sentado cerca de la cocina. Aun que estaba allí quieto, ella comprendía que mantener a esos zombies gastaba sus energías.

-Gracias por la ayuda- le sonrió sinceramente.

-No hay problema- él le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano- solo espero que la comida este tan buena como en el cumpleaños de Thalia.

La castaña rio un poco, era media mañana pero el aroma de la comida de la señora Jackson comenzaba a abrirle el apetito.

* * *

Cuando llego la hora del almuerzo la construcción se detuvo y los no-muertos volvieron a ser solo huesos. Nico y Leo devoraban la comida en sus platos con mucho gusto.

-No solo de pan vive el hombre- suspiro Nico, ya satisfecho.

-Si no también de la comida de Sally- continúo el latino, alzo su plato vacio- tráigame un poco más señora Jackson, ¡Por favor!

* * *

A las 3 pm la pantalla ya estaba lista e instalada, los adornos y los globos en su lugar. Faltaban unos detalles.

-Deja de ensuciar mi piso, Valdez- grito Nico, ya exasperado.

-¡Este piso no es tuyo!

-Es mío hasta que deje de estar sucio- replico el menor- y no deja de estarlo por tu culpa.

Di Angelo quería que sus esqueletos acabaran de limpiar el lugar para poder despedirlos y descansar en paz (pero no como los muertos) y esto no era posible ya que el hijo de Hefesto estaba construyendo el proyector en la mitad del salón y las piezas y herramientas volaban por el lugar.

-¿Por qué no limpias cuando yo termine?- inquirió Leo, sin apartar la vista de su nuevo proyector.

-¿En cuánto crees que termines?- Nico apretaba los dientes.

Ya TODOS los demás se habían ido a arreglar para la cena.

-Mmm como en una hora…tal vez dos.

El hijo de Hades tuvo un tic en el ojo. No estaba para nada dispuesto a esperar, él no era conocido por su paciencia. Le hizo una señal a los no-muertos, estos soltaron las escobas y se dirigieron a Leo.

-Eh… ¿pero qué les pasa?- grito el latino.

Los esqueletos alzaron la mesa y su silla, con el aun sentado en ella, y lo sacaron del salón al único lugar libre: el baño.

* * *

-¿Pero qué haces todavía aquí?- pregunto Piper entrando al salón.

Ella había estado con las otras chicas en una de las habitaciones del hotel, alistándose para la cena. Cuando llego, Nico y sus esqueletos aún estaban limpiando y arreglando la gran mesa en la que cenarían y los asientos para el evento principal.

Eran las 5, la cena era a las 7 y ella esperaba que todos se arreglaran y se relajaran antes de la cena; las chicas ni siquiera habían terminado de bañarse, ella tuvo suerte de ser la primera en entrar a la habitación.

-Todo es culpa de Leo- refunfuño el muchacho- jugo con las plomerías y ensucio todo.

-¿Qué el que?- ella parpadeo sin comprender.

-Pregúntale si quieres.

Piper no desconfiaba de Nico, pero tuvo que ir a preguntar. Siguió el ruido de los golpes de las cosas cayendo, terminando en el baño. Encontró a Valdez en medio del lugar, sentado frente a una mesa y vigilado por dos no-muertos.

-Pipes, mi amiga, que bonita estas- sonrió el latino al verla- ¿Qué te trae a mi nuevo taller?

-¿Tu…jugaste con la plomería para molestar a Nico?

-¡El me encerró aquí!- exclamo Leo.

-Tu ensuciabas mi piso- se defendió Di Angelo, apareciendo de la nada.

-Me encerraste aquí con Diego- señalo al esqueleto de la izquierda- y Enrique- señalo al de la derecha- ¡como si fuera un prisionero!

-Para que no volvieras a hacer una de tus jugarretas- gruño Nico, instintivamente lo no-muertos apuntaron a Leo con sus armas.

-Chicos, relájense- Piper puso algo de encanto en sus palabras, los esqueletos bajaron las armas- hay que terminar las tareas e ir a descansar.

-Solo dile a ese duende que no se meta con mi piso- dijo Nico con desgana, pero obviamente irritado.

-Leo…

-Bien, reina de belleza, no molestare a Nico ¡Pero que saque a Diego y Enrique de una vez!

No hubo necesidad de repetirlo dos veces, los esqueletos salieron de allí inmediatamente.

-Ahora- dijo Piper- los quiero a los dos en el piso 15, habitación 301.

-En cuanto termine- asintió en hijo de Hades. Se asomó por la puerta para ver a los esqueletos- ya termine.

-¡Yo igual!- exclamo Valdez con orgullo- necesito probar el proyector, apaguen la luz.

Así lo hizo Piper, con cierto miedo a que aparato explotara. Pero no. El proyector encendió de forma segura. Leo lo apago y lo sacaron de allí, colocándolo en su sitio.

* * *

Subieron al ascensor.

En ocasiones como esa, agradecían que Piper fuera millonaria. El hotel era 5 estrellas, además de que tenían dos habitaciones. Una para ellas y otra para ellos. Y servicio al cuarto.

-Se supone que esto es una sorpresa ¿no?

-Si no lo fuera, aquí estaría Percy- respondió Nico con brusquedad.

Él no quería ser así, pero la cabeza le dolía, quería echarse una siesta y no estaba de humor para soportar a Leo.

Piper hablo, antes de que Leo replicara.

-Sí, es una sorpresa- sonrió- y si sale como quiero, será una muy buena.

-¿Y cómo harás que ellos lleguen?- volvió a preguntar el latino.

-De Percy se encargara Sally y de Annabeth…ya hablamos con su padre y él nos ayudara.

-¿Puedo dormir en su habitación?- pregunto Nico con un bostezo- no creo que ellos me dejen…

-No creo que sea posible- ella torció los labios- allí se debe estar llevando una guerra. De hecho, yo tenía la idea de pasar el rato en la habitación de ustedes.

Di Angelo solo asintió, pero Leo la miraba pícaramente.

-¿Segura que es eso, Piper McLean?- cuestiono- ¿no será que quieres ver a Jason en paños menores mientras se cambia?

Piper frunció el ceño, pero no respondió y desvió la mirada muy sonrojada.

Ante la vergüenza de ella, Leo rio un buen rato, mientras Nico la veía con gracia.


	14. Se Rompe la Tradicion

**Bueno gente…este es el último capítulo de Nadie como tu… tal vez se lo esperaban o debí decirlo antes XD de cualquier forma espero que les guste…este ha sido uno de mis fics favoritos y me gustó mucho escribirlo…espero que también les haya gustado! Será el capítulo más largo de la historia, y la canción que verán fue la inspiración para todo esto (No Other de Super Junior)**

 **Capítulo 14: Se Rompe la Tradición.**

Percy y Tyson estaban en el departamento, comiendo unos bocadillos, desparramados en el sofá de la sala viendo Buscando a Nemo cuando Sally llego. Pero ellos ni cuenta se dieron.

-Nadaremos, nadaremos, en el mar, el mar, el mar- cantaban ellos, con una emoción que hizo sonreír a Sally- ¿Qué hay que hacer? ¡Nadar, nadar!

-Hay que ver que si son hijos de su padre.

-¡Mamá!- Percy sonrió y fue a saludarla- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y por qué vistes de esa manera?

Percy reparo en la forma en que su madre estaba vestida; traía un vestido rojo que le quedaba bastante bien, tacones negros y el cabello suelto sobre el hombro derecho. Se veía hermosa, lo que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

-¿Paul está de acuerdo en que salgas así?

-¿Quién crees que me trajo?- también frunció el ceño- ¿por qué? ¿Me veo muy mal?

-Todo lo contrario- respondió el con un puchero, ella rio.

-Ve a bañarte y cambiarte- ordeno Sally- nos esperan para cenar.

-¡Pero yo no quiero salir!- estuvo a punto de agregar que quería esperar a Annabeth allí, pero decidió que sería algo vergonzoso admitirlo frente a su madre.

-No tienes opción, Perseus- el pelinegro se encogió al escuchar su nombre completo- ve a bañarte. También tú, Tyson.

-Pero, ¿y Nemo? ¿Dory?- pregunto el ciclope señalando la pantalla.

-La verán después- ella le sonrió levemente- ahora, vallan.

Tyson sonrió y siguió a su hermano por el pasillo. Mientras tanto, Sally fue a la habitación de su hijo y le dejo un esmoquin sobre la cama. No sabía porque Piper quería hacer algo tan formal, pero le gustaba la idea. Su hijo se vería muy guapo cuando se vistiera.

Regreso a la sala y se sentó en el sofá, viendo la película. Miro la hora, casi las 6 pm. Estaban a tiempo. Ella no podía esperar a ver lo que dirían Percy y Annabeth.

…

Annabeth se sentía contrariada con sus pensamientos, y como buena hija de Atenea, eso era algo que casi nunca dejaba de hacer.

Por un lado, le gustaba estar allí con su familia. Fredderick era atento, su madrastra la trataba bien y se divertía con los gemelos. Pero por otro lado, quería estar con sus amigos y Percy.

No había visto al muchacho desde el mediodía del día anterior y comenzaba a extrañarlo, no lo negaría. Aunque también estaba el hecho de que su padre vivía en San Francisco y casi no podía verlo, menos en esta época del año. Pero estaba en Nueva York para pasar un tiempo como una adolecente normal, sin muros con lava, ni entrenamientos contra monstruos del Tártaro, y mucho menos sin un dios gordo y amargado.

-Annabeth- Fredderick se sentó junto a ella, en el sofá de la sala de estar, sonriéndole- ¿está todo bien? estas muy distraída.

-No es nada- ella forzó una sonrisa.

Su padre la atrajo hacia él y ella lo abrazo. Annabeth apreciaba esos momentos.

-Fredderick ¿ya le dijiste a Annabeth…?- la madrastra entro en el lugar e interrumpió la oración al verlo. Sonrió- estabas en eso.

-Pues si- el hombre se enderezo en el asiento y Annabeth no pudo evitar preocuparse.

-¿Decirme que? ¿Qué paso? ¿Algún problema?

-Oh no, no, cariño- el rio suavemente- solo te iba a pedir que nos acompañaras a cenar esta noche.

-¿Cenar?

-Sí, tenemos una reservación especial para esta noche.

Annabeth tardó en responder, como su padre suponía. A ella le encantaría cenar con su familia, pero quería pasar esa noche con sus amigos. Percy e dijo que Sally se encargaría de la cena, así que estaría deliciosa, además de que sería divertido; Leo haría chistes malos y trataría de avergonzar un poco a Jason y Piper, Will cantaría villancicos y se moría por saber que había pasado entre Thalia y Luke. Estaría muy feliz de saber que ese par ya eran novios.

-Claro, me encantaría- respondió al fin.

-Bien- la sonrisa de Fredderick se amplió- tenemos que estar allí a las 7 pm.

-Deje un vestido para ti en la habitación- le dijo su madrastra- espero que te guste.

…

-¿Lo terminaste?- Thalia se sentó junto a Luke.

-Por supuesto- él sonrió- a Annabeth le va a gustar.

-Quiero verlo.

-Mmm, me parece que no- el rubio cerro la laptop- será una sorpresa general.

La muchacha hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos, Luke se acercó más y la rodeo con uno de sus brazos. Una semana atrás fuera esperado a que ella se alejara sin más, pero esta vez ella se reclino un poco y se acomodó junto a él.

¿Feliz? Una palabra pequeña para describir lo que el sentía en esos momentos. Suspiro con una sonrisa.

-Siento que estoy a punto de decir algo cursi…

-No, ni se te ocurra- advirtió ella, el hijo de Hermes sonrió, sabiendo que ella se ponía incomoda con esas cosas.

Sin previo aviso, acabo con el espacio entre los dos y la beso, cosa que ella correspondió muy contenta.

-Bien por ustedes- ambos dieron un brinco al escuchar a Leo, quien les sonreía- pero no hagan eso frente a Jason.

-¿Hacer que frente a mí?- el hijo de Zeus hizo presencia en el lugar.

Luke y Thalia miraron mal al latino por haberlo invocado.

-Jason, que guapo te ves- ella desvió el tema, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a él.

-Tú también te ves muy…

-Gracias, hermanito- se apresuró a decir la pelinegra- ¿sabes? Deberías ir con Piper, seguro le gustara verte así vestido… ¡Y a ti también Valdez! Y que te tome varias fotos, no siempre te ves así de presentable.

Thalia comenzó a sacarlos del lugar.

-Pero ella ya nos vio- objeto su hermano.

-Pues que los vea de nuevo.

-Y ya me tomo muchas fotos- repuso Leo.

-Unas cuantas más no están de sobra- y les cerró la puerta en la cara.

-En serio, a veces eres muy mala- comento Luke, cuando ella volvió a su lado.

-Gracias, ahora, el video…

-Ni lo sueñes- el muchacho tomo la laptop y se apartó de ella- primera tendras que quitármela…

…

Se hicieron las 7 pm y Percy ya estaba en el salón donde se haría la cena. Estaba muy sorprendido de todo el trabajo que habían hecho sus amigos sin que él lo supiera y quedo completamente sin palabras cuando Piper le explico por qué lo habían hecho.

-Sí, lo sé, somos los mejores amigos que podrás encontrar en tu vida- dijo Thalia, luego de varios minutos de silencio del muchacho.

Entonces a puerta volvió a abrirse y el silencio de Percy se prolongó al ver a Annabeth allí, completamente hermosa con su vestido verde y tan extraña como el cuándo llego. Ella camino directo hacia él. En ese momento el pelinegro sintió un peso en el estómago al recordar que no tenía ningún regalo para ella.

-Percy…

Las luces del salón se apagaron antes de que Annabeth pudiera decir más. Ambos voltearon hacia donde se encontraba la pantalla del mini-cine.

-Buenas noches, damas y caballeros…

-Oh, no- Will le quito a Leo el micrófono, antes de que fuera a decir algo que no debía- bien, seré breve- miro a Percy y Annabeth- esto es para ti, Annabeth, un regalo de tu novio. Ponlo, Valdez.

Mirando muy mal al rubio, Leo encendió el proyector.

En la pantalla apareció Will tocando el ukelele en casa de Percy. El pelinegro reconoció la melodía mientras era llevado por Piper y Thalia a un sofá junto con Annabeth.

Entonces, se escuchó la voz del rubio.

 _ **No hay nadie como tu**_

 _ **Cuando miro alrededor, todos lucen igual**_

 _ **¿Dónde puedo encontrar, alguien como tú, alguien como tú,**_

 _ **Con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tú?**_

 _ **Me siento afortunado de saber, que el que te intenta**_

 _ **Proteger, no es nadie más que yo**_

 _ **¿Dónde puedes encontrar, a una persona tan feliz como yo,**_

 _ **Un persona tan feliz como yo, una persona sonriendo**_

 _ **Como yo, la persona más feliz?**_

 _La imagen paso de Will cantando a Percy, en un parque, sentado en una mesa para niños, trabajando en la tarjeta para Annabeth, muy concentrado._

 _De fondo, estaba Tyson jugando en el carrusel._

 _ **Cuando tus manos se enfrían, se enfrían a pesar de ser**_

 _ **Cálidas**_

 _ **Cuando un corazón fuerte como el tuyo, como el tuyo,**_

 _ **Es herido gravemente**_

 _ **Te sostendré, te abrazare suavemente**_

 _ **Deseo que estas pequeñas cosas, te hagan sentir mejor**_

 _ **Mi corazón siempre quiere hacer más por ti, pero tú no**_

 _ **Necesitas saberlo**_

 _ **Mi corazón grita lo que siento, mi libre alma**_

 _ **Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos te he amado**_

 _ **Con todo mi ser**_

 _ **Aún hay más días por delante, para pasarlos junto a ti**_

 _Annabeth sonrió cuando, en el video, apareció Percy cortando los corazoncitos para hacer el corazón más grande. Y rio cuando pusieron la cámara rápida, hasta que el muchacho mostro con orgullo la portada de su tarjeta._

 _ **No hay nadie como tu**_

 _ **Cuando miro alrededor todos lucen igual**_

 _ **¿Dónde puedo encontrar, alguien como tú, alguien como tú,**_

 _ **Con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tú?**_

 _ **Me siento afortunado de saber, que el que te intenta**_

 _ **Proteger, no es nadie más que yo**_

 _ **¿Dónde puedes encontrar, a una persona tan feliz como yo,**_

 _ **Un persona tan feliz como yo, una persona sonriendo**_

 _ **Como yo, la persona más feliz?**_

 _Entonces, Percy casi muere de vergüenza. Los que editaron el video no omitieron su persecución de la tarjeta o que el quedara en medio de la laguna congelada o el ataque de las aves._

 _Las buenas noticias es que Annabeth le dio un beso por eso cuando lo vio._

 _ **Cuando mi pobre corazón comenzó a brillar, a brillar y**_

 _ **Poco a poco comenzó a cambiar**_

 _ **Evitando que mi pequeña codicia se desborde, cuando el**_

 _ **Plato de mi corazón crezca más**_

 _ **Sé que la razón de todo esto es porque tú has estado ahí**_

 _ **Para mí, esa es la única razón**_

 _ **Estoy muy agradecido, no soy capaz de hacerlo tan bien**_

 _ **Como tu**_

 _ **Mi corazón grita lo que siento, mi libre alma**_

 _ **Desde el primer momento en que nos conocimos te he amado**_

 _ **Con todo mi ser**_

 _ **Aún hay más días por delante, para pasarlos junto a ti**_

 _Un mensaje apareció antes de las siguientes imágenes._

" _Annabeth, tu novio se lastimo un poco jugando con la nieve. LUKE CASTELLAN NO TUVO NADA QUE VER EN EL ASUNTO, NO IMPORTA QUE DIGA PERCY"_

 _Los presentes rieron, menos Percy que recordó en dolor del momento._

 _ **No hay nadie como tu**_

 _ **Cuando miro alrededor todos lucen igual**_

 _ **¿Dónde puedo encontrar, alguien como tú, alguien como tú,**_

 _ **Con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tú?**_

 _ **Me siento afortunado de saber, que el que te intenta**_

 _ **Proteger, no es nadie más que yo**_

 _ **¿Dónde puedes encontrar, a una persona tan feliz como yo,**_

 _ **Un persona tan feliz como yo, una persona sonriendo**_

 _ **Como yo, la persona más feliz?**_

 _Percy reconoció las fotos que desfilaron en la pantalla, eran las que él había escogido para el collage que Tyson accidentalmente destruyo._

 _Annabeth recordaba todas y cada una de ellas, habían sido tomadas en momentos especiales, con personas muy especiales para ella._

 _ **Tu sabes, soy un poco, solo un poco tímido pero lo que**_

 _ **No sabes es que mi corazón es más cálido que el sol,**_

 _ **Conoce más mi corazón**_

 _ **La chica de la TV tiene un aura de luz cuando sale al**_

 _ **Escenario pero tú siempre eres deslumbrante**_

 _ **(Estoy enloqueciendo, enloqueciendo nena)**_

 _ **Siento que tengo el mundo entero cuando tú dices que me**_

 _ **Amas**_

 _ **Tu y yo, tu eres perfecta, no hay nadie como tu**_

 _ **Te amo**_

 _ **Para mi tu eres la única, para un tonto como yo por favor**_

 _ **Entiende que tú eres mi todo**_

 _ **Caminamos por el mismo camino, nos estamos pareciendo el**_

 _ **Uno al otro**_

 _ **Estoy solamente sorprendido, estoy solamente agradecido,**_

 _ **Estoy solo amándote...**_

 _Se mostró a Percy armando el collage mientras bromeaba con Luke y Thalia que armaban un hombre de nieve. Annabeth no pudo evitar mandarles una mirada picara, a la que la pelinegra se sonrojo un poco y el rubio sonrió._

 _Entonces se mostró el producto final. El gran collage de fotografías con la pequeña pancarta arriba y un muy orgulloso Percy junto a ella._

 _ **No hay nadie como tu**_

 _ **Cuando miro alrededor todos lucen igual**_

 _ **¿Dónde puedo encontrar, alguien como tú, alguien como tú,**_

 _ **Con un buen corazón como el tuyo, un buen regalo como tú?**_

 _ **Me siento afortunado de saber, que el que te intenta**_

 _ **Proteger, no es nadie más que yo**_

 _ **¿Dónde puedes encontrar, a una persona tan feliz como yo,**_

 _ **Un persona tan feliz como yo, una persona sonriendo**_

 _ **Como yo, la persona más feliz?**_

 _ **No hay nadie como tu...**_

Annabeth tenía los ojos cristalinos cuando las luces del salón se volvieron a encender.

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto Percy, inmediatamente. Sin que se dieran cuenta, Grover volvía a grabarlos.

-Es que…- ella se sorbió la nariz. Entonces frunció el ceño, y le dio un golpe en el brazo al muchacho.

-¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué?- se quejó el hijo de Poseidón. Algunos rieron por lo bajo.

-¡Pensé que no me regalarías nada! ¡Que se te iba a olvidar como los años anteriores!- reclamó ella, ya sin lágrimas en los ojos, confundiéndolo completamente- ¡pero no! Vas tú, de lo más dulce y haces unas cosas tan lindas, para mi… ¡y logrando casi convencerme de esa teoría tuya de la mala suerte que te da navidad!

-¿Tú también la viste?- inquirió Will, interrumpiéndolos. Rachel le dio un nada disimulado pellizco en el brazo- ¡Ay…!

-No los interrumpas- regaño Thalia, dándole una señal a Annabeth para que continuara.

-¿En qué me quede? Así…-en ese punto, Percy ya no comprendía nada. Definitivamente las mujeres eran un completo misterio para el aun-¡Me haces quedar como una mala novia! ¡Ni siquiera traje tu regalo!...

Piper se aclaró la garganta, llamando su atención.

-De hecho…- le tendió una caja de terciopelo azul a Annabeth- lo tome antes de venir.

La rubia la tomo y se la paso al oji verde. El muchacho la abrió, encontrándose con lo que parecía un broche con forma de Pegaso de oro imperial, que se le pareció igualito a Blackjack. Incluso podía imaginárselo diciéndole _"¿Qué tal unas donas, jefe?"_. Lo tomo para sacarlo, y se dio cuenta de que eran dos piezas: el caballo y las alas. Estas colgaban de una fina cadena dorada y el caballo de una delgada cuerda de cuero.

-Me pareció que una cadena de oro no se te vería muy masculina- dijo ella- el Pegaso lo ha hecho Nissa.

El sonrió enormemente colgándose el caballo del cuello. Entonces, tomo la cadena con las alas y le hizo un ademan a Annabeth para ponérselo. Ella se dio la vuelta y aparto su cabello.

-Un regalo de ti, para mí y para ti ¿Eh?- bromeo Percy, abrochando la cadena- ingenioso.

-Te dije que pensé que no me darías nada- repuso Annabeth, sonriendo.

-Pero no te di…

Ella lo callo con un beso, rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos; él la abrazo por la cintura.

Y no muy lejos, solo a unos metros, estaban todos los demás mirándolos. Menos Fredderick, que trataba de no mirar directamente mientras el pelinegro besaba a su hija.

-Qué lindo es todo- suspiro Piper, mirándolos soñadoramente.

-Salud por eso- rio Thalia, alzando el vaso con refresco que tenía. Rachel y Clarisse brindaron con ella.

-Ahora me siento un mal novio- susurro Chris.

-Tú ya te mereces un premio nobel de la paz- le dijo Nico.

-Tienes un boleto directo a los elíseos solo por la gran paciencia que le tienes a Clarisse.

El latino hijo de Hermes no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Chicos ¡Miren!- exclamo Leo- el video aún no termina.

Percy y Annabeth se separaron, solo para abrasarse y mirar la pantalla. Los demás también miraron. Quedaban los créditos.

-Yo los hice- sonrió Luke.

 _ **EN LA PRODUCCION DE LA CENA:**_

 _ESTE EVENTO ES FINANCIADO POR:_

 _Tristan McLean_

 _ORGANIZACIÓN DE:_

 _Piper McLean_

 _DECORACION:_

 _Jason Grace_

 _Paul Blofis_

 _Chris Rodriguez_

 _Clarisse La Rue_

 _TRABAJO TECNICO:_

 _Leo Valdez_

 _TRABAJO GASTRONOMICO:_

 _Sally Jackson_

 _Rachel Elizabeth Dare_

 _Will Solace_

 _Grover Underwood_

 _LIMPIEZA:_

 _Nico Di Angelo_

 _ **EN LA PRODUCCION DEL VIDEO:**_

 _LETRA DE INSPIRACION:_

 _Percy Jackson_

 _MUSICA Y LETRA:_

 _Will Solace_

 _CANTANTE:_

 _Will Solace_

 _IMÁGENES DE:_

 _Grover Underwood_

 _FOTOGRAFIAS DE:_

 _Annabeth Chase_

 _EDICION DE:_

 _Luke Castellan_

 _Thalia Grace de Castellan…_

Thalia se atoro con su bebida al leer esa parte, tosiendo un poco. Todos miraron a Luke que señalaba la pantalla.

 _¡ES BROMA!_

 _(Por ahora…)_

Thalia miro mal al muchacho, mientras se secaba el refresco de la cara. Él la miraba entre divertido y asustado. Los demás reían, de buena gana.

-Comamos- dijo Piper, alegremente, dirigiéndose junto a Jason y Leo hacia la mesa.

Luke le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Thalia, ella lo miro mal otro poco, pero se dejó llevar por el rubio a la mesa con los demás.

Percy y Annabeth se quedaron rezagados.

-No puedo creer lo que hicieron- dijo Annabeth sonriendo.

-Ni yo- Percy la miro a los ojos, acercándola un poco más- Te amo.

-Y yo a ti.

Se besaron de nuevo, pero como ya se habían reconciliado…

-¡Si no quieren cenar allá ustedes!- les grito Leo, ambos lo miraron- se apresuran o nos lo comeremos todo…aunque sea azul.

Los ojos de Percy se iluminaron ante eso, Annabeth rio levemente. Él la miro y le ofreció un brazo, caballerosamente.

-¿Me permites, listilla?

-Claro, sesos de alga.

Annabeth engancho su brazo con el de él y se acercaron a la gran cena navideña.


End file.
